Don't Leave My Sight
by stoic-idle
Summary: Gone was the studder and her fear, before him was a strong Kunoichi. His blood red eyes, never wavering, glared, "Don't ever stray from these eyes again, Hyuuga." Spoiler Alerts. Takes place after the war. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR SAYS: SPOILER ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED: Neji is alive in this story. I got the inspiration from this story by reading other Sasuke/Hinata stories. So i went out of my way and created a name on here and am now writing my very first story, this story.

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter One - Don't Stray

xxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your making her uncomfortable." Shino muttered, he wanted to smack his idiot friend countless of times for the way he was ogling the blushing Hyuuga.

Kiba scratched the back of his head with a grin, "Sorry Hinata, it's just...you look so beautiful." He complimented, their was a tint of red on his cheeks.

Hinata nodded her head, "T-thankyou Kiba-kun."

"Hinata? Wow is that you?." Someone asked from behind.

The trio turned. Hinata smiled warmly at her two friends and nodded her acknowledgment. Shikamaru blinked a few times in awe before a grin similar to Kiba's adorned his features. "You sure know how to spruce up, huh?." He said.

"H-hai, actually Shino-kun picked this out for me." She replied.

The female beside Shikamaru smirked, "So he does like other things apart from those creepy little bugs of his."

"There not creepy T-temari-san." Hinata cut in, "His bugs are who he is."

Temari smiled, her argument lost. "You are way too kind Hinata." She said.

Shikamaru suddenly yawned, "Well, we should go inside, we don't want the Hokage cutting our paychecks in half." He said, he motioned for Temari to take his arm which she did.

Kiba followed suit and held out his arm for Hinata, "Comeon Hinata, grab on."

Hinata giggled and with her free arm offered it to Shino, "Let's go, Shino-kun."

Behind Shikamaru and Temari, the trio laughed on their way inside the big hall. Hinata was trying her best to hide behind the two boys as best as she could. Everywhere she looked, their were countless amount of men gazing upon her as if she were naked. She pinched her team mates gently and gave them looks of betrayal. This being the first time she tried such an expression, ignited more laughter from them.

"Sorry Hinata." Shino said.

"Yeah, sorry Hinata." Kiba said.

"Hey Hinata, you look beautiful." The pinkette said with a smile.

"So that's what you've been hiding all these years." Ino said with a wink.

Hinata blushed. She decided to study Sakura's dress carefully, noticing somewhat that Sakura did the same. The yukata she was wearing was a light pink of shade, filled with a deeper pink of sakura blossoms, and if Hinata had to guess, the bow she was wearing was a of a pink colouring also. Her hair, though short, was pinned slightly to one side, and from the small beads holding her hair, their was an assortment of jellewery dangling to the left of her head. Hinata wanted to hide in a corner, Sakura was truly beautiful, something she was not. That's probably why she couldn't have Naruto.

"I-i can see why now." She whispered, bowing her head.

Sakura pulled Hinata into a hug, "Let's forget what has happened and just have fun tonight, ok?."

Hinata smiled in defeat, "Y-your right, let's do this for Naruto-kun."

The tension seemed to ease from the small group when the girls broke free from the hug. Sakura took Hinata off Kiba and Shino's hands, and led her to the table mean't for their entire group. When they got to the table, there were already a few of their friends seated and waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Ino greeted, she took a seat beside Lee.

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing." The brilliant blonde said, who unknowingly broke Hinata's heart just a bit more.

_'Let tonight be a night of celebration, and not sadness, Hinata-sama.' _

Hinata glanced over at her cousin and their eyes locked. His message still replayed in her mind from two hours ago, and the look in his eyes said it again. Neji narrowed his eyes at her seat and she took the hint quickly. Though he was rash at times, he knew when to help her out in situations like these. Hinata sat down slowly.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Naruto." Sakura replied, "Don't you think, Hinata?."

Hinata blushed, "Y-you look very h-handsome tonight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto willed himself to look away from Sakura and gaze at the lavendar-haired beauty sitting. The entire table, Sakura included, noticed the sharp intake of breath he'd taken while gazing at her. She was absolutely beautiful he noted. Unlike Sakura's yukata, Hinata's was more revealing and exotic of sorts. It was to be expected however, being the heiress of the Hyuuga, her yukata was probably imported from a very expensive store from another village.

He gave her a toothy grin, "Man Hinata, if i wasn't here with Sakura-chan, i would've definately asked you to be my date."

A glass was thrown in Naruto's general direction, unknown to the blonde, but it was caught by Sakura. TenTen elbowed her boyfriend roughly, "Neji." She hissed.

"Hero or not, i will not allow you to disrespect Hinata-sama while in my presence." He muttered.

Naruto held his hands up defensively, "I was just kidding Neji. Besides, the only girl i have eyes for is Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru glanced over at Hinata. _'You can do this Hinata.' _He thought, taking notice of the way she held herself with a genuine smile.

"Hey guys." An all to familiar voice greeted.

"Sai." Naruto greeted happily, standing to shake his friends hand.

"I see Sasuke bitch isn't here." Sai said.

The girls bar Temari gasped, while the boys shook their heads. Sai and his nicknames, they were becoming more and more filthy worded everyday. Nobody answered his question, because the answer to that question was simple: No one knew where he was.

Chouji patted the seat beside him, "You can sit by me Sai."

Sai smiled, "That means i'm your date, right?."

Everyone laughed, "Just sit down you weirdo." Sakura said with a giggle.

Suddenly, the hall went silent. The Fifth Hokage had finally made her entrance. Beside her was Yamato, Kakashi, and Shizune with TonTon in her arms. They slowly made their way to the stands, and on her own the Fifth took the podium by herself. In her hand was an orange like Yukata the was folded.

"Good evening people of Konoha." She boomed. The hall grew with cries of joy and the fifth smiled, "As you know, we have won the war. And thanks to our will of fire, we were able to run the enemy out of our village."

"Yeah, you said it baa-chan." Naruto cheered, he was louder than the rest.

Hinata's eyes never left his excited form.

"Which brings me to my next topic. My reign as hokage has finally reached it's limit."

Naruto's smile faltered, "Huh?, what? why?." He wondered outloud.

Kiba smacked his head, "You are so clueless idiot." He mumbled.

"And to think his father was the fourth." Temari whispered.

Tsunade's eyes locked with Naruto's, "I hereby pass this robe onto the sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Cheers were heard way outside the village. The sudden announcement had the blonde speechless. Everyone at his table stood to hug him, even those from the top stands like Kakashi and Yamato came to congratulate him. Naruto was clueless about the whole thing he soon realised and the only people that didn't approach him as of yet was Hinata and the absent Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata wanted to wait for her turn, because even if she tried to get to him, it was only a matter of seconds before their table would renew in numbers of village people. She giggled to herself at the sheer number of people surrounding their table. She excused herself unknowingly and decided to go outside for some air.

Hinata lifted the end of her yukata up so that it rested above her knees and jumped. She kept jumping until she was standing on top of the Hokage's tower. She dropped the ends of her yukata and sighed when it covered her legs again.

_'It's cold tonight.' _She thought, gazing lovingly at the village below.

She was really happy. Not only did the love of her life become Hokage, but, and she was sad to admit it, but the girl of his dreams had finally answered to his call. It was during the end of the war, when Sasuke had changed sides to help them defeat Madara and Obito, did Sakura choose Naruto instead of the avenger. They were at a stand-off and each had summoned their respective beasts. Sakura on Katsuya, Sasuke on Manda and Naruto on Gamakichi.

"She t-threw any insecurities away b-because she thought we were a-all going to die, s-so she proclaimed h-her love for you t-then and t-there." Hinata whispered. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, "She was always b-better then me, s-stronger, wiser, more b-beautiful."

Hinata wiped her eyes and her thoughts drifted back to the comforting but straight-forward words from Neji. _'One day, he will open his eyes and realise to late, what was always in front of him, Hinata-sama.'_

Byakugan activated, Hinata spun on her heel, "**Hakke Kuushou**." She said. Eyes centred, body language ready to fight, a wave of chakra bursted from her thrusted palm, yet made no contact.

"Show yourself." She demanded. This cruel and evil chakra had a familiar air to it, one that sent shivers down her spine.

Gone was the stutter and her fear, before him was a strong Kunoichi. His blood red eyes, never wavering, glared, "Don't ever stray from these eyes again, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha-san?." She whispered confused, she blinked her eyes many times to discover this was not an illusion.

She didn't know whether or not to let her guard down, however he helped make that decision go out the window when he moved forward with his katana. Hinata slouched in her stance, "**Hakke Rokujuukaiten**." Hinata spun like a hurricane, and blue chakra, her own, suddenly bursted to life all around her and the katana mean't to harm her rebounded a few metres with it's owner.

_'Use it in a life or death situation, Hinata-sama.' _

Hinata nodded, she would heed her cousins words, "Please Uchiha-san, i don't want to fight."

He smirked and vanished, only to reappear before Hinata. His katana sheathed, he swept her feet from beneath her. However he was taken slightly back when she started rotating again, midfall. Impressed, Sasuke leapt back. When she stopped spinning, Hinata stood as firm as ever.

"Please Uchiha-san, i don't want to figh..-"

She was against the pillar in a matter of seconds, hands held above her head, her yukata suddenly loose from her neck to her stomach. Widened eyes stared into bloodfilled ones.

"You allowed this to happen." He hissed, his lips were dangerously close to her own, which is why Hinata turned her face away.

"What do you want?." She asked, if she was going to go out, then she'd rather go out honorable and not cowardly. She dared look back at him, and though her eyes allowed him to see some fear, she held her nose up high.

"You wish to die?." He hissed, not to pleased with how easy she was to accept death if he wished it.

"I've done my best Naruto-kun." She said smiling, "I hope i made you proud."

She was ignoring him.

Sasuke growled and threw her not so gently to the ground. Hinata gasped as she made contact with the hard surface.

"I'll be watching you, Hyuuga." He whispered darkly.

He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Hinata there to think over this odd incident, and the hidden meaning behind his last words to her.

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto's rise to Hokage, and it was a week since the incident between Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone that night had asked Hinata where she was, more so from her two concerned team-mates and an angry Neji. She told them alittle of the truth, because she really did go outside for some air. Events leading to Sasuke, well she told herself she would withhold what happened for the sake of Sasuke who was still trying to grow accustom to the village again. To think, only four months had passed since the war, and at that time even villians became allies. Orochimaru had joined their side, even Sasuke and his band of followers, including Karin had changed over. So much had changed, and because of that so many lives were able to live today.

"Hey Hinata." A happy voice said.

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realise her feet had brought her to Ichiraku's. She blushed when noticed how close Naruto's face was to hers.

"U-umm...-"

"Naruto, give her some space." Sakura said, punching him lightly on the head.

Naruto rubbed his head and listening, moved from her personal space, "Are you here for some ramen as well?." He asked.

Images of her and Naruto eating opposite eachother made Hinata gulp. She couldn't possibly tell them her mind had a way of controlling her actions more than she did. She was about to answer the bright smiling Hokage, until she felt a presence behind her. She noticeably tensed, raising suspicion between Naruto and Sakura. This eerie feeling was none other than the very person she was avoiding, Sasuke.

Hinata decided not to answer, instead she opted for an out, "I h-have to go." She said with a bow.

Sakura frowned, "Don't mind Sasuke-kun, Hinata, he's always brooding."

"Hn."

"I have o-other p-plans." Hinata's eyes met with onyx ones, "Have a good day Uchiha-san, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

"Uh ok, see you later Hinata." Naruto said. Something was off, his gut twisting told him so.

Hinata didn't get that far though. She was confused, but confusion was quickly replaced by shock. Her wrist was being held firmly, and with blinding speed she was spun around roughly. The rush and force of his strength had her leaning completely against him, her chest against his harder one and her face somehow in the crook of his neck. Horror was written all over her face.

"What the hell teme?." Naruto snapped. The only reason he hadn't interfered earlier was because he was recovering from the initial shock of what was unfolding before his eyes.

Sakura stood beside Naruto, a hand over her heart, "Sasuke-kun, what do you think your doing?." Their was pain in her voice.

"Your lying." He said, ignoring the two bystanders. A sad description for his team-mates.

Hinata tried to pull away but to no avail, "L-let me g-go."

"Let her go Sasuke." Naruto said, he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Let this be your very first order from me."

"You heard the hokage Sasuke-kun, you better listen." Sakura tried to joke, but it was obvious this scene was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Hn." Sasuke released her, but not to roughly like the first time they had a confrontation.

Hinata bowed hurriedly and was off in a sprint. As they watched her go, Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke gone also.

"What the...where did he go?." He wondered, now he was really curious.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, willing the pain and jealousy away to answer him, "Comeon Naruto, we're on a date, remember?."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: Forgot to mention another key thing, i don't own Naruto or it's characters. But i thank the man and the people who created it.

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

**xoxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Two - Don't Look

"Hyuuga."

Hinata skidded to a stop. There was no point in running anymore. She had been running flat out for the last fifteen minutes and her feet began to hurt. Above her in the trees, Sasuke smirked. Compared to him she wasn't near his level of stamina, let alone strength or even ocular standard. She was a month away from becoming Jounin, but looking at herself now against the Uchiha, would she really be fit to be at Jounin level.

"Y-you win.." She panted, "W-what do y-you want?."

Sasuke leapt from the tree, his destination set. He landed right in front of her. Hinata took a step back only to be roughly rammed against the very tree Sasuke occupied. If she wasn't breathing hard before, she was now.

"Do you fear me?." He asked, brushing his nose against her neck and inhaling deeply.

Hinata tensed, "N-no."

Sasuke growled, "Stop studdering."

"I'm s-sorry, i-i..."

"And stop fucking apologizing." He snapped, closing off any personal space left between them. Hinata could feel every hard ridge of his now, including his hot breath that was ever so close to her mouth.

"Uchiha-san?."

His lips caressed hers gently and briefly, yet it was enough to have Hinata blushing almost as red as a tomato. When he pulled back and craned his neck to examine her closely, he could see how desperate she fought with her inner-self. Hinata started shaking her head.

"I-if you tell m-me what you w-want i can..."

Sasuke punched the tree, missing her head by metres, "You have nothing i want."

Hinata felt alittle hurt by what his cruel remark, but brushed it off immediately, "If that's s-so then p-please l-let me go."

"I told you not to stray."

"I'm sorry?."

"Where have you been?."

His hold on her tightened and Hinata winced alittle from the pain, "T-training, i need t-to make Jounin." She answered truthfully.

Sasuke seemed to ponder on this and he eased some of the pressure his body had on her own. Hinata used this short time to calculate her next move. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but the way he was expressing himself to her, well it was rude and very space-taking. Even now she tried with all her might to think of a an escape plan, instead of taking in how perfect his body fit with her own. Hinata shook her head.

"Uchiha..-"

"Sasuke." He whispered, "My name is Sasuke."

"Umm, S-sasuke..-"

Sasuke took a step back and Hinata gathered a deep breath in through her nose, the tension in her body disappating. This couldn't possibly be happening right now. Uchiha Sasuke was here with her, harassing her one minute, the next telling her to be more formal with him.

"Meet me here, tomorrow at 6am." He said with his back turned to her.

Hinata looked down at her feet, "Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke pulled her by the scruff of her neck, "Say my name." He ordered.

"S-sasuke." She almost whimpered.

He smirked, "If you don't control that speech impedement by tomorrow, i'll hit you everytime you studder, hard."

Hinata noted the threat in his voice and nodded. Sasuke poofed away after feeling pleased with his work, leaving a disorientated and stunned Hinata alone with her jumbled thoughts. Hinata fell to a knee and held her racing heart. She had no idea what was happening. She never recalled ever speaking to Sasuke, so why was he acting this way toward her? Did he want to torture her so bad? Was he doing this because she fought back all those nights ago? Hinata looked to the clear sky above. If his goal was to kill her, then she wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke-kun, your back." Sakura said, her eyes brightened at the mere sight of him. Naruto never failed to notice it.

"Way to ruin my date teme." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, "I want a month."

"A month?." Naruto questioned suspiciously.

Sasuke nodded, "A month without missions, after that, do with me as you please."

"What's gotten into you Sasuke?." Sakura asked, even though at the bottom of her heart she figured out what it was that had him distracted.

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head angrilly, her outrage and jealously rearing it's ugly head, "What is she to you? What does she have that i don't have? You don't even know her Sasuke-kun. She's been here all of two minutes while i've been by your side forever, and you take interest in her instead of me? Why?." She cried, she didn't care if the tears were seen by all, her heart was bleeding.

"Your selfish." Sasuke stated, there wasn't an ounce of emotion on his face as he said it.

Sakura bit her lip, that stung, "I've never stopped loving you and yet you find comfort going after someone who doesn't know or love you like i do. Tell me what she has Sasuke-kun, tell me and i'll do my best to meet those standards."

Sasuke ignored her and instead looked over at his distraught friend, "You blew your chance when you picked Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto's watery eyes gazed at him confused, "W-what are you trying to say Sasuke?."

"You'll see soon enough." And just like that, Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura looked at him, sorrow evident in her eyes, "Naruto, i'm sorry." She apologized.

"I always thought, if i waited, you'd eventually warm up to me." His voice was trembling with emotion, yet he kept smiling, "I won't give up on you Sakura-chan, never."

"I don't deserve you."

"Who knows, when we finally get married and have kids, we can look back at this and laugh about it." Naruto said wiping his eyes.

"And if i still pine for Sasuke?."

"Then i'll have to try twice as hard."

"Why?."

Naruto grinned, "Because i love you."

Sakura began sobbing uncontrollably, "You are such an idiot."

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga estate, she felt relief wash over her. She suddenly felt safer being there then she did outside the wire because of a certain Uchiha. On her journey home she kept looking over her shoulder, something she only did when she was on a mission, but now she was doing it inside her own village. She sighed as she took her sandals off and made her way to her quarters. Outside she could here voices, though curious, she knew without looking that it was Neji and his team.

"Good afternoon, Okaasan." She greeted, gazing lovingly at the photo of her mother. Inside her room was the one place where she could be herself and not studder.

Hinata fell onto her bed and rolled to her side, "I met with Uchiha...i mean, i met with Sasuke today Okaasan. He umm..he kissed me." The memory was tattooed to her brain, to think, her very first kiss that she was saving for Naruto, was stolen by the dangerous and psychotic Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata blushed and shifted until she was on her back looking at the ceiling. Her fingers lingered over her lips, "It was...rough and scary."

"Rough and scary?." An amused voice stated.

Hinata bolted upright from her bed and scanned her bedroom. "S-sasuke?." She asked outloud. Surely he wouldn't dare come onto their private estate, there were guards everywhere around the compound, not to mention her cousin who had a keen sensory ability.

When nothing but silence blessed her ears, Hinata calmed, "Must be my imagination." She threw herself back down onto her bed.

"I think i'm going crazy Okaasan." She said, "I mean, why would Sasuke risk his life to see me?." Hinata giggled to herself.

"Because your different."

A weight held her down, strong and refined, familiar to her. Sasuke was on top of her, his elbows resting carefully on either side of her head, and his hips resting between her parted thighs. Hinata's face lit up like a tomato. The position they were in was intimate and distracting, she only ever imagined herself once or twice being in this position with the man she loved, not with Sasuke.

"W-what...-"

"There's your studder." He said, pinching her cheek lightly

The colour suddenly drained from Hinata's face, "W-we don't start t-training until tomorrow, S-sasuke."

He pinched her cheek again, only harder, "Stop studdering." He whispered.

"I-i'm sorry, it's a h-habit."

"Stop studdering or else." He warned. His eyes said it all, especially since they went from coal black to swirling red.

Hinata flinched away from his hand, and her eyes rested on the picture of her mother. She felt strength everytime she looked at that photo, and in this positon before her mother, Hinata frowned up at him. "If this is your way of propositioning a girl, then your wasting your time."

Sasuke smirked, clearly he was impressed, "No studder this time." He glanced over at the picture. _'She's your strength.' _He thought.

"I love Naruto-kun, and nothing will stop me from loving..-"

Sasuke mashed their lips together roughly. He didn't want to hear anymore about the blonde Hokage. He moved a hand to her hip, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl below him. Her eyes were wide, confusion, shock and fear evident. Sasuke wasn't one to rape girls, hell he'd rather kill thousands, if not millions before ever thinking of raping a girl. And the very thought of her thinking he'd commit such a crime, had him growling angrilly. She thought him to be so low.

Eyes swirling, he paralyzed her, "Open your eyes." He murmured, licking her neck slightly, "Look only at me."

Hinata held back a yelp, he was nipping at her neck, "Please, stop this. I don't understand why..-"

"If you truly love him, then resist me."

Sasuke tore through her baggy jacket with ease, exposing a black fish-net that covered large mounds of flesh that had Sasuke grinning with pleasure. His eyes lowered further to her slim hips, then to the small button holding her rather baggy pants together. He licked his lips. His hand roamed beneath the fish-net, skin on skin, hers flushed, his cold and yearning. Hinata's vision blurred, this current situation was getting out of hand.

"Please Sasuke, we can't do this." She whimpered, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke released her from his paralysis, giving her freedom to move, "I won't stop. I can't."

Hinata scurried to the far end of her bed, "Why?." She couldn't stop shaking.

"6am tomorrow, don't be late." Sasuke stood, the aura around him suggested he wanted to kill something, now.

Heart racing and unsure, Hinata did something she wasn't sure would end good or bad. She latched onto him before he could disappear, "I don't hate you." She whispered, stunning not only herself, but Sasuke as well.

"I know." He pushed her so that she fell onto the bed, "Don't be late."

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR SAYS: SPOILER ALERTS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! I tend to mix japanese with english in this story, hope it's not to bad. I prefer the japanese version over the english one anyday.

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter Three - Don't Go

"**Juuho Soushiken**." Hinata ground out. It was 8am. Two hours into their training.

Sasuke leapt back a few metres and watched with awe as his Sharingan caught everything. Her chakra was building and seeping out of her. Most of it travelled to her clenched fists, taking form of twin headed lions that promised pain if he were to get struck by her. As Hinata started spinning, Sasuke upped the anti.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**."

Hinata gasped and dodged the large fire ball that aimed straight for her person. If that wasn't what amazed her, it was the fact that Sasuke didn't need to do the necessary hand signs to call upon the attack. It simply obeyed him and came to his aid, and that aid was coming at her again as he sent fireball after fireball at her.

Because she wasn't used to using her twin lion heads much, Hinata's chakra was depleting faster, so she resorted to the defensive side, "**Hakke Rokujuukaiten**."

Sasuke smirked, he knew she'd use her rotation trick again, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Seven clones of himself appeared.

"The games end now." He said, "No holding back anymore."

As Hinata finally slowed to a stop, Sasuke made his move. The seven clones he made knocked her off balance, then resumed with beating her to the ground harshly. But Hinata didn't give in, she didn't cry out, she didn't whine, instead she took the hard punches and kicks dished out to her.

"**Juukenpou Ichigekishin." **

The real Sasuke frowned, he'd never seen her use this attack before. The clones he'd made were suddenly flung away like rag dolls, each poofing away each time one of them hit the ground. A unique little trick this was, Hinata was suddenly glad she mustered the courage to ask her cousin for new jutsu and training advice. The Juukenpou Ichigekishin was an effective attack, especially when surrounded or in a bind. She remembered during the war he was being held against white zetsu and because information was limited during the war, they had no idea the enemy was sucking chakra from it's opponents and copying it to their own, creating the perfect copy of oneself.

Hinata forced herself to stand, "Come now, Sasuke." She said, panting.

Sasuke pulled his katana free from it's sheath, "Do you like lightnining?." He asked.

"No."

"Then this will be painful, are you ready?."

"Hai." She mumbled, taking her stance, she looked tired.

"**Chidori Katana." **

Hinata tensed. Her eyes never missed how a blue form of lightning began to gather around his katana, and not only that, Sasuke was channeling his chakra into it. The sound of chirping was loud and Hinata decided then, that she couldn't and wouldn't allow that blade to touch her. From what Sakura said, his chidori based attacks were deadly, and the one she was faced with not so pleasant. If she got struck now, the electrical current would cause the muscles in her body to contract, making it impoosible for her to move if he decided to use another chidori ranged moved.

_'Nisan, i don't know what to do.' _She thought, dodging another swipe.

"Your wasting your chakra Hyuuga, think of something before i kill you." Sasuke snarled, the look in his eyes had changed. They were cruel, cold, and openly void of any emotion Hinata could think of.

What was this all for? Why was he going so far with her? She didn't deserve any of the treatment he bestowed upon her, hell she wasn't even a fangirl of his, yet he was degrading her, bringing her down, toying with her emotions.

_'If you hesitate, you die.' _

Hinata slid across the ground to a stop, she had a plan. Her left foot forward, she spun, "**Hakke Rokujuukaiten**."

Sasuke chuckled evilly, **"Chidori Nagashi." **An electrical discharge surged through Sasuke, then unleashed with a powerful light. He channelled his lightning, and with a sickening smirk he watched as it travelled in every direction, including beneath the ground and hit it's target. He watched with satisfaction as Hinata curled over and released a curtling scream. He only ever used this attack with his enemies, but today was an exception, it was for _her. _

"Even Sakura could've withstood that attack." He said, making his way to her fallen body.

On the ground, Hinata whimpered. Sasuke was seconds from sheathing his katana, until a Hinata came from behind him. He slashed at her weak clone, then gave his attention to the surrounding area. So the Hinata he struck was a clone, including the one in the crater, he was intrigued to see what plan she had in store for him.

"Hn, hiding behind clones, eh? Just like the dobe." He spat the word 'dobe' venemously. Another clone came at him head on. Sasuke shook his head, "You never learn."

**"Juuho..." **The clone prepared.

"**Chidori..."**

Behind him, the real Hinata stood from the crater she was in, "**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou."** Almost immediately she begun the Hyuuga technique passed down through the main family. Her eyes grew more veins, indicating this was her last shot at winning, and her assault strengthened.

"2, 4, 8, 16..."

Blood poured from Sasuke's mouth, "Damn it."

"32, 64, 80..."

Sasuke knew once she hit 128, he was done for. He snarled, "**Susanoo."**

Hinata went skidding through the forest, hitting trees and branches as she went. She didn't know Sasuke was capable of summoning such a powerful jutsu. As she was in the air, she realised her body was incapable of moving, yet alone stopping her from smashing into anything. She smiled weakly at how she disgraced herself.

_'If you die, die honorably.' _

Her father's hurtful words had Hinata smiling more at her predicament. He wouldn't care if she died here and now, hell he wouldn't even muster the time to get revenge on the person who killed her, he'd turn a blind eye and thank the heavens she was finally gone. Her sister Hanabi would reign control over the Hyuuga estate, and Hinata would be forgotten.

_'Hinata-sama, if the time comes where you meet your end, ensure you perform the sealing jutsu.'_

Her cousin mean't well when he said those words to her, because every Hyuuga who knew that their end was near, whether by old age or in the line of duty, they would perform the jutsu so that their secret could remain as it was: a secret. With what little chakra and will Hinata had left, she begun performing the required hand signs for the sealing.

Tiger, Rabbit, Dog, Snake... "Stop that." A voice demanded, restricting her hands forcefully just as she almost came close to finishing.

Teary eyes opened and he tensed at the emotions open to him, "S-sasuke." She murmured, her vision started to blur.

"Rest Hyuuga." He stated.

When her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Sasuke smiled, but for a millimetre of a second, "You did well."

Sasuke commanded his hawk to take them back to the village. If he hadn't made it on time, she would've sealed not only her eyes, but killed herself also. He almost wanted to kill her for almost going through with the action. If anyone was going to kill her, it would be him. Yet he didn't think she'd go to such drastic measures. He would have to be more careful when they fought from now on, and within a month's time, she would be strong enough to never studder or cry ever again.

* * *

When Hinata awoke, she didn't expect to see a whole room filled with worried faces looking down at her. She closed her eyes, then reopened them, they were still there. She sat up slowly with the help of Akamaru who whined as she did. He was telling her not to move, but she insisted. Starting from her left was Akamaru, then Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Sakura, and then Naruto. She looked around some more, hoping to find the one who put her their in the first place. When their eyes locked, everyone else apart from them were the only ones there.

"Gomen.." She whispered.

Sasuke turned away from her and continued looking out the window, "Hn."

"Hinata-sama, are you ok?." Neji asked; if Hinata were awake she would've seen the state he was in. He was distraught upon seeing her arrive at the hospital via Sasuke's hawk, but more angry when he noticed her weak and battered condition. They almost broke into a death match had Sakura not intervened.

"Hai, i'm fine." She replied, she didn't studder.

"No your not Hinata, you could've died." Kiba snapped, "Why were you fighting with that traitor anyway? Did he provoke you?."

Hinata shook her head, "We were training."

"Training?." Sakura queried, she looked at Sasuke, "Why are you training with _her_?."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the pinkette, "Isn't it obvious, she was forced."

"Is this true, Hinata?." Shino asked.

"No, it was an opportunity that i personally wanted to take." She said, she was getting alittle agitated at the way they were being with her. She didn't need everybody fighting her battles, she could speak for herself.

Sakura giggled, "I figured as much, i mean, you wouldn't have agreed unless you were interested in Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked at Hinata, pain in her eyes, "Right?."

"It's just training Sakura-san." Hinata said with a soothing voice, "He is a good teacher."

Sakura smiled with some relief.

"Che, he almost killed you." Kiba spat.

"Haven't we all almost died from training?." TenTen butt in, she was defending Hinata and Sasuke.

"Yes we have, but not to the extent where we ended up in hospital." Shino said.

"Relax you guys." Naruto chirped, "Teme means well, right?."

"Sasuke?." Hinata said.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Hn."

"When's our next training session?." She asked. Everybody in the room went quiet her question. She had to be insane most of them thought.

"There won't be a next time Hinata-sama." Neji hissed, "Your training will continue with me."

"I agree Hinata, maybe training with Neji is more appropriate." Sakura intervened, there was a hint of jealousy laced with venom in that comment, but Hinata chose to ignore it.

"Tomorrow, same time." Sasuke replied.

"No way is she training with you, traitor." Kiba growled, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sasuke finally faced the room, his sharingan blazing, "She _will _meet me tomorrow." He growled.

Neji fell into a stance, his Byakugan blaring, "I don't think so Uchiha, you'll cause her more harm then good."

"Guys..." Naruto said.

"Please Sasuke-kun, you can't train her anymore, you might end up accidentally killing her." Sakura pleaded, she was taking small steps towards him.

"Don't." He warned her.

Sakura ignored his heed and continued to move toward him. Neji was right behind her, Kiba and Akamaru not to far. A wicked smirk plastered itself to his face, and Naruto knew blood was about to be shed. Sasuke placed a hand on his katana, and dared any of them to continue trying to persuade him.

"I'll never forgive you, for what you've done to Hinata-sama." Neji growled, he made the first move. He moved fast, almost blindingly fast.

But she was faster, and to Neji's amazement, she was defending him, "Stop." She whispered.

"Hinata-sama?."

"Hinata?." Kiba said, shocked.

Hinata's back was fully up against his chest, though at the moment she wasn't aware of it. All she was concerned about was the hand that she was holding in her palm. She didn't know why she moved like she did, and she didn't know she was fast enough to stop it, all she knew was that she wanted to protect Sasuke because he had done nothing wrong. When she was sitting their on the bed she realised that she was in this state because he was actually training her. He wasn't being nice, gentle or warm towards her, he was being a true teacher and she totally respected him for that. Most people would've called training off for hurting her, but Sasuke didn't.

"Please stop, i've made up my mind." She stated, releasing her cousin's hand.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Are they...are they together?.' _He thought, he felt a small pang of pain in his chest. He didn't understand why.

Sasuke smirked and allowed the hand holding the hilt of his katana to fall onto her bare shoulder, "Get back in bed Hyuuga."

Hinata blushed. They were so close. She eeped and was under the covers in a flash, all memories of what transpired lost. "Gomen." She said.

Sasuke jumped onto the window sill, "Don't be late." He said, falling from the window and onto his hawk.

Sakura, hurt by what she saw, made her way to the door, "Please don't do it Hinata." She said, taking her leave.

Naruto hid the hurt from his eyes but managed to cover it up, "If your really going to do this Hinata, then i'll be rooting for you all the way."

His smile was forced, but Hinata would take anything he was willing to offer. She couldn't help but smile brightly back, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Outside the door, Sakura held a hand to her heart, _'Selfish.' _She thought, they were the very words Sasuke said to her. How was she selfish? She had qualities that Hinata lacked, so why was the Hyuuga better than her? Was it because she was quiet? Or was the rumor true about Sasuke liking girls with long hair? When they were younger Hinata's hair was short, but now that they were older, it was longer. Was she secretely in love with Sasuke? Did she lie about loving Naruto so that no one would suspect she had a crush for the traitor? Sakura slid to the floor.

_'Whatever it is, i'll do it Sasuke.' _She thought, _'I'll make you look at me.' _


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR SAYS: SPOILER ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Wow, you'd think i'd get as many reviews with all the traffic i'm receiving muhahaha. I got pissed off getting my arse kicked on WOW so i thought i'd upload another chapter.

xoxo THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS xoxo

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter Four - Don't Cry

_'Please reconsider Hinata-sama, your father won't be happy about this.' _

Hinata sighed against her hospital bed. If all goes well, then when Neji got back to the estate to explain why she was in hospital, her father might shine alittle pride on her being. The plan was, Neji goes back and feeds Hiashi some bullshit about him training Hinata and causing her fatal injuries. Hence why she wasn't able to be home for dinner or supper. But Hinata doubted her father would care, the man never cared for her wellbeing and never will. Even during the war, she remembered the look he gave her when he reflected one of the ten-tails attacks. He was disgusted that she was in the front lines standing alongside him, but when war hails, everyone must pay their due.

"I said to rest." Someone said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Sasu..-"

Cold lips travelled over hers gently, then as quickly as it happened, the feeling faded. Hinata's face burned a bright red, "Ano, Sasuke-san, why do you kiss me?."

Sasuke shrugged and the edge of her bed sunk to his weight, he was studying her, "You liked it?." He asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, i mean, well, you should only do those things with the person you..-"

"Spare me." He growled, "Would you be happy if i was the dobe?."

Sasuke tensed at his sudden outburst. He didn't know when he started allowing his guard to lower around her, hell he didn't know why he was being so affectionate with her. In his younger he would never have given her, let alone any other girl the time of day. But Hinata was very different compared to the rest of them. When he saw her during the war, he felt something tug at his heart, which was a shocking revelation considering he had lost Itachi for a second time in his life. But there she stood, covered in a layer of the kyuubi's chakra, head held high, palm ready to attack, and annoyingly unaware of his lingering gaze. It was then Sasuke knew, out of all the girls standing their preparing to fight or die, including Sakura, he had to have _her_. Her love for Naruto be damned, he would clear a path for her where only he was waiting at the end of it.

Hinata bit her lip, "I wanted Naruto-kun to be my first and last." She whispered, she allowed the longing to be seen by him.

Sasuke grasped her wrist roughly in his hand, "Forget him." He snapped.

"W-what? Why?."

"His eyes are for Sakura only."

Hinata smiled, "I know."

"Then why keep trying?." He was growing impatient with this conversation. He wanted her to get over the blonde, now.

"I never give up, that's my nindo." She replied.

Sasuke tossed her wrist back at her, almost like it would burn him, "Your pitiful."

"Your jealous." She retorted. She regretted that statement instantly however, she hadn't mean't for the words to leave her mouth.

"I _dare _you to say that again." He whispered low. The room suddenly became dark and all Hinata could see was a pair of red eyes.

_'Genjutsu.' _She thought, she placed her hands together. "**Kai**."

Sasuke chuckled, "In your condition, all you can do is lay there."

Hinata began to panic, "What...-"

"Why would i be jealous?." He hissed. At the snap of his fingers, two chakra rings placed themselves on Hinata's bare wrists, keeping her from moving.

"I didn't m-mean to say you were j-jealous." Her and that damn studder of hers.

Sasuke used a shuriken to cut a straight line through the bandages covering her upper body. Her breasts were covered, but her neck and stomach were exposed. "Say it again Hyuuga, say that i'm jealous."

Hinata blinked away the tears threatening to fall, "Gomen."

Sasuke moved toward her slowly. He trailed slippery kisses along her neck, across her jawline, and was inching toward the valley of her breasts. He smirked as a moan slipped from her lips. The torn bandages were falling to their respective sides, causing Hinata to blush at the idea of him seeing her half-naked. Her breasts were two seconds away from being exposed. Panic became more evident and so she started struggling against the binds holding her down.

"Your jealous." She cried outloud. She hid her face in shame, she was painfully aware that she was bare to his all seeing eyes. If ever their was an embarassing moment in her life, this horrible day was it. She let the tears fall, she was too vulnerable and weak to do anything to stop this from happening. If Sasuke wanted, he could rip her purity from her and she'd be tarnished for the rest of her life. No man would have her, her clan would disown her, most probably place the cursed mark on her forehead and she would never see the light of day again.

"I may be a traitor..." Sasuke mumbled, throwing the blanket over her, "But I am no dog."

He wanted to break something. Sasuke was not used to rejection and he detested the knowing fact that Hinata would continue to deny him if he didn't clear her mind of Naruto. If his feelings were the starting form of the Uchiha's most dangerous curse, then so be it. Hinata was alive which was the main thing, so for now he would never fall into the bottomless well of despair ever again, because he knew that if he did, he would kill Naruto. He closed his eyes and suddenly the light in the room was restored.

Sasuke was inches away from her face, "Focus on me." He said.

Hinata wiped her tears, "I don't understand." She hiccuped.

"He will never love you."

"Sasuke-san?."

A cold hand cupped her cheek, "Open your damn eyes."

"They are open?."

"Look only at me." Sasuke said. He bent down and kissed her. Not a light feathered kiss like the previous ones, it was an actual kiss. He licked her bottom lip, his tongue begging for access to her mouth, and once acceptance was earned, he delved into her mouth hungrily. Hinata gasped at this new feeling. He was dominating their kiss, telling her something that she suddenly registered. Had it not been for this kiss, she would never have even considered the thought or possibility behind it all. When Sasuke pulled away, a red faced Hinata sat up.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke didn't look at her, he brushed her off and stood, "Hn." He was going to kill someone, now.

"I..." Hinata paused, she had to think for a moment, "I can try."

Sasuke, taken off guard, dismissed thoughts of killing and said, "What?."

She was smiling a genuine smile toward him with tinted cheeks, "I...I was looking at the tree and not the whole forest."

Sasuke reached into his pocket to grab something hurriedly, he didn't want to let her see the overwhelming emotions her words caused him, "Take this when i leave, it will speed up your recovery."

Hinata took the bean, "Arigatou."

"Don't be late."

"Hai."

* * *

By morning Hinata was surprisingly feeling good. She was half an hour early and amped to train. She started with a few stretches, bending over to her right first, then moving over to her left. Her back clicked alittle, yet she kept going. Seconds later she was jumping up and down in the same spot.

_'I can try.' _She remembered herself saying to him.

Hinata shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't betray Naruto, she couldn't. The good thing about time, was that she was ready to wait, no matter how long it took for the Hokage to look her way. But their stood one small problem. Uchiha Sasuke. She found herself touching her lips alot lately, even going as far as remembering what his lips felt like on her skin. Again she shook her head. She didn't know him, not like she knew Naruto. He was dangerous, cold, void of any emotion, while Naruto was warm, loving and kind. But even as she compared the two, her mind drifted back to the more dangerous conclusion.

_'He can't love.' _She thought, holding one knee up. _'He would kill you in a heartbeat.' _

She switched legs, "What would Naruto-kun do in a situation like this?." She asked outloud.

"Depends on the situation." A ghost of a voice whispered.

Hinata turned, her palm ready to strike but it was caught, "I have something else in mind for today."

Hinata's mind did a 180, "W-we can't do that, we're not even dating." She said.

Sasuke raised an eye-brow, it was almost in a teasing fashion, "What did _you _have in mind?." He sounded smug.

Hinata caught herself before she felt more like an arse, "Genjutsu?." She said, the change of subject made him chuckle.

"Let's go."

He didn't say what they were doing though, "Nani, your still holding me."

In a matter of minutes they were heading towards the village. She was blushing, insanely so, but who wouldn't. The major heart-stopper was that they were now scaling every building and shockingly, he was still holding her hand. Sasuke felt her lagging a bit behind, knowing the reason why only made him tighten his hold on her. He was about to make another leap to another building, when he suddenly stopped and pulled her down with him.

Hinata frowned, "What's wrong?." She asked.

Sasuke ignored her, so Hinata looked over the ledge for herself, "Naruto-kun." She whispered, eyes widening a fraction.

Sasuke cursed to himself. Had he known the blonde would be around, he would've kept them back at their previous location. He had a feeling she was jumping with joy deep down. He became quickly frustrated with the situation. He briefly thought of leaving her their, cutting ties before she became maybe alittle dependant on him, but Sasuke knew better. Hinata was more then capable of looking after herself, something she proved the other day when they fought.

"Training is off."

Hinata could feel the dark aura building around him, it seeped through her very skin deep to her bones. She somehow knew he was going to leave her, and she didn't want that, "I need you." She whispered, not understanding what those words truly mean't for him.

Sasuke gave her a look to continue, "I mean, i umm..-"

He silenced her with a light kiss, "You said you would try, are you willing to test yourself?."

Hinata didn't like where this was going, but she nodded her head anyway, "Hai."

"Don't disappoint me." He warned.

In the blink of an eye they were in front of Naruto. The hokage himself, including his pink-haired companion got quite the shock with their unseen entrance. Sakura clenched her fists at the unusual sight. Sasuke was holding Hinata's hand with a smirk on his face, while Hinata stood there being the shy little thing she was. Her neck right down to her very ears were stained a bright red. Naruto himself seemed peeved with this picture. If he didn't know any better, he could swear his heart started beating just alittle more faster than usual.

"Hey, Hinata." He greeted, voice slightly shaking.

Hinata looked up and suddenly the feeling of Sasuke's hand holding hers disappeared, "H-hey Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled warmly at her, "What are you doing out of bed so early in the morning?."

"Training."

"How's that going for you?."

"Fine."

"Is Sasuke treating you well."

"Hai, he is."

Naruto grinned, "I was just going to get some breakfast, would you like to join me?."

Her heart stopped, _'He wants 'me' too accompany him?.' _She happily thought.

Had the two been aware to their surroundings, they would've noticed Sasuke's aura darken, "Hyuuga." He muttered annoyingly.

Hinata froze on the spot, she completely forgot about him being there, "Gomen." She whispered, suddenly ashamed of herself.

"Hinata, are you two together?." Sakura asked. Her face was hard as well as her eyes, everything Sakura really wanted to say came out with that simple question. Hinata read the betrayl and hurt oozing from her pink-haired friend and coughed.

"We're just...-"

"It's none of our business, Sakura-chan." Naruto piped up.

Sakura bit her lip, "Is she the one, Sasuke-kun?."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto pressed, he didn't want to have to suffer at the mercy of her pain, because her pain for Sasuke was the same as his pain for her. Why couldn't she move on now? As he thought these things, Naruto had to question his own loyalty to his heart. The looks he remembered Hinata giving only to him, were slowly fading and he wasn't blind to this fact. Ever since she and Sasuke started hanging out, the blushes and looks of longing became minimal. Was he going to lose her?

"Sakura-san, can't you see you have an amazing person standing beside you?." Hinata said quietly. This is where they now juggle the one person they preferred between eachother.

Sakura began to cry, "Why him Hinata? Why did you have to steal Sasuke-kun from me?."

"You have everything i wish i could have. You have beauty, talent, strength. Most of all you have Naruto-kun willing to sacrifice anything and everything for you. Is that not enough?." How could Sakura say such things with Naruto right beside her. Hinata discovered she didn't want to hold back anymore. It was never her intention to hurt her friend, but she'd had enough of watching Sakura mistreat Naruto, he deserved so much more than her torment.

"You of all people should've known how i felt for Sasuke-kun." Sakura snapped.

"And you of all people should've known how Sasuke-san _truly_ felt about you." She said, she tightened her hold in his bigger hand. She felt stronger with him beside her for some reason.

"You are no friend of mine." Sakura whispered.

*SLAP*

Sakura held her stinging cheek shocked. Hinata lowered her hand to her side slowly, "If their is one thing i disrespect the most in this world, it's selfish people." She whispered.

Sasuke smirked, hopefully now Sakura would understand the true meaning to what he said the day she confessed to him. He pulled Hinata back against him and drew his katana out. He held it so that the tip of his blade was mere metres away from both Naruto and Sakura. He gave them a menacing glare.

"Hyuuga, you did well." He murmured.

"Hai." She replied.

Sasuke saw something flash relatively quickly in the blondes eyes, the meaning behind it so clear that he would've scowled if Hinata hadn't dug her face into his shirt. She was hurting and shaking like a leaf. Sasuke sheathed his sword and launched them into the air, Hinata wrapped in his arms securely.

"It's unlike you to summon me so often, Lord Sasuke." His hawk mumbled, "Where too?."

"The Uchiha compound."

Hinata looked up with tired eyes, to think she was in hospital not so long ago recovering from almost fatal injuries, then having to confront Naruto and Sakura, and now she was in the arms of Sasuke on their way to his birthplace. Every cell in her body told her to speak up, tell him to turn around and take her back to her house, but she felt so weak at this point that forming words seemed like hard work.

"Go." Sasuke ordered.

The hawk poofed away from beneath him. Sasuke switched their positions so that he was holding her bridal style and landed gracefully to the ground. Hinata looked up at him and sniffled. Compared to yesterday, he was more gentle with her. Once they were inside, he lowered her so that she could stand on her own. The emptiness of the house caused Hinata to shiver. It felt so lonely and sad compared to the housing area she was raised in.

"It's not much, but it should do." He said, placing his katana down.

Hinata stared at him more thoughtfully. This was certainly a side of Sasuke that she never thought existed. When they were around other people, he was more cold, stoic, angrier and came off as arrogant. Either their was some false advertising going on, or Sasuke was simply bipolar.

"Stop staring." He ordered and she obeyed without question.

"Umm Sasuke-san, if training is on hold today then i will leave." Hinata bowed.

"I need a cook." He said.

"A cook?."

Sasuke nodded,"I'm sick of ramen."

Hinata shook her head, "Gomen, Sasuke-san, i just want to go..-."

He was in front of her in a matter of seconds. Hinata yelped with surprise, she didn't even see him move. "Your not trying very hard, are you?." He seethed.

She frowned, why not contribute some more to today's awful beginning, "If you haven't noticed Sasuke-kun, i'm too upset and hurt to even think of being in a relationship right now. I had Naruto-kun in the palm of my hands only to realise it might not be what i truly want. Then i unintentionally hurt one of my good friends because i made the mistake of falling for..-" Hinata stopped herself.

Sasuke fingered a strand of her hair, he was thrilled deep down by her outburst. She even promoted him from 'san' to 'kun', "Finish what you were saying."

"I-i...i need to go." She was afraid. How could years of loving and following Naruto, suddenly darken and give light to another possible prospect.

"Coward." He hissed, brushing his lips against her cheek, "Who are you falling for?."

Hinata caved. She recognised this feeling in her heart and though there time together was short, she couldn't deny it anymore, "I'm falling for you, Sasuke-kun."

"Good." He yanked her by the hair hard and kissed her.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Hinata had to push him away to breathe. He couldn't contain the satisfied grin threatening to show on his face. She was breathtakingly stunning at this moment, but he would never admit it outloud to her.

"I still feel guilty." She said.

"Don't be."

"But..-"

"I'm hungry." He cut in. It wasn't a lie, he truly was hungry. If he had to eat another bowl of ramen, he was going to cut himself open. Plus he wanted to talk about something other than his team-mates, it was beginning to be a bothersome and boring topic. Hinata nodded. She wanted to save their ruined start to the day with liveliness, not tears. Bucking up, she rolled her sleeves up.

"To the kitchen." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR SAYS: SPOILER ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! I got some reviews and i couldn't stop smiling :-) I'll try my best to keep uploading on a daily basis.

WARNING: This chapter might be a bit...gruesome...well to me it is. Hope it's to your liking.

R&R PLEASE!

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter Five - Don't Lie

Eighteen days, three hours and sixty two seconds was when Sasuke last touched or kissed her. And training was not part of that category. Sure when he struck or kicked her that was a form of touching, but it wasn't 'that' kind of 'touching' he suddenly yearned for. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the wall, his obvious frustration was oozing out of him at this point, even his despicable hoard of fangirls felt it. They knew to keep their distance.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." A cheerful voice greeted behind him.

"Hn." He replied, he didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

"How are things going?." She asked.

Yamanaka Ino sure liked to make an entrance, she even took the seat opposite from him without proper invite. She was quickly becoming a headache to him. He didn't reply, in fact he silently excused himself and was out on the street in seconds. Ino failed to see the annoyance written on his face and followed.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, don't be like that." She whined, "I just want too talk."

Sasuke stopped mid-stride, "Leave. Me. Alone."

Ino bit her lip but didn't dare push her luck. She watched as he stalked away slowly, it didn't take a genius to realise something was obviously bothering him and she had a feeling she knew what. The what came in the humble form of Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke took to the rooftops with a certain destination in mind. Coincidentally, the person he wanted to see seemed to have the same thing in mind, because he was standing above the tower, waiting for him. Gone was the Hokage robe and hat he usually wore. Sasuke landed beside him.

"Teme." He whispered.

"Dobe."

Naruto seemed sad in comparison to Sasuke's frustration. Both looked worn, tired, and most of all lonely. Though neither spoke of it, being next to the other brought some form of comfort. It seemed like yesterday that they fought side by side to bring down Madara and Obito. He even remembered how Sasuke had announced he would become Hokage, stunning many on the battlefield apart from Naruto who took up his rivals challenge.

Naruto laughed, "Still wanna be Hokage?." He joked.

Sasuke smirked, "Pass."

"Didn't you say..-"

"The idea seemed relevant at the time."

"What changed your mind?." Naruto wondered.

"Something caught my eye." Though a man of truth, Naruto didn't need to know who exactly.

But it seemed his blonde haired friend wasn't as slow as Sasuke thought, "How's Hinata?."

Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eye, "I came here to fight."

Now that his suspicions were confirmed, Naruto sighed, perhaps since Sasuke was going through a similar phase, he could help him out, "Do you think she'll ever love me?." He whispered.

Sasuke's katana was pressed tightly against his throat, "You had your chance with her." He spat.

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean? Sakura-chan will never look at me the way she looks at you."

_'Dammit.' _Sasuke thought, withdrawing his blade. He thought Naruto was talking about Hinata. If the dobe didn't realise his interest in Hinata before, he most probably knew now. He needed to vent.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Naruto said.

Out of the smoke Gamakichi appeared, "Yo, Naruto."

"Yo." He replied, "I need you to perform a reverse summoning for me and Sasuke."

The toad frowned, "No way, grandma won't be to inviting to the idea."

"Why are we arguing right now, just do it." Naruto demanded.

Gamakichi inhaled the cigarette in his mouth and blew a fresh cloud of smoke at him, "Make me."

Naruto yanked at his hair, "Why must we go through this everytime i summon you."

"I like to piss you off." Gamakichi said with a chuckle.

"How about next time i'll call for your dad or Gamatatsu." He muttered. Gamakichi butted his cigarette out.

"Fine, fine." He said, he then glared at the Uchiha traitor standing next to his master, "Ready?."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Whatever."

Naruto smiled, "To Mount Myoboku."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Hinata." She greeted.

Hinata smiled, she didn't want to make this awkward, "Hey, Sakura-san."

"Can we talk?."

"Hai."

Both girls stepped into Ichiraku's ramen store, knowing it was Naruto's favourite diner within the village. Hinata giggled secretely to herself, she recalled this place being the least favourite to Sasuke, he tended to avoid any types of food that involved ramen in it. When Sakura sat down, Hinata followed suit. Hinata ordered herself a bowl. She couldn't remember the last time she ate here, normally she would cook for herself and Sasuke when they were at his house. Speaking of which, the only time she stayed was when she cooked. In all honesty, she missed him.

"Look Hinata, i know things have been tense between us lately, especially since we both work at the hospital and i just want to say..-"

"Gomen, Sakura-san." She whispered, "I'm sorry for slapping you, it was inconsiderate of me and uncalled for."

Sakura shook her head, "What you did woke me up Hinata, you were right, i'm selfish."

"Sakura-san..."

"If there _is_ something going on between you and Sasuke-kun, then i have no business prying." As Sakura said it, Hinata could sense her friend's hesitancy on the topic.

"Hai, there is." She admitted; Hinata told herself that she would fight for Sasuke. She may have lost Naruto, but she would try with all her might too have him by her side. If ever a day were to come that Sasuke wanted to leave, Hinata wouldn't stop him. She would take his leaving as a failure to herself.

"W-what?." Sakura studdered.

Hinata swallowed her fears, "We are seeing eachother."

_'It can't be, Sasuke-kun and Hinata.' _Sakura thought, "I'm happy for you Hinata." She lied.

Hinata caught her lie but brushed it off, "Arigatou, he's very kind."

"Kind?." Shock and disbelief showed as she said, "Sasuke-kun is not kind Hinata. He will hurt you, break your heart, then leave." Most of what she said was true, reason being, he left her for vengeance and never considered her feelings for him.

Hinata frowned, "He might not have been kind to you Sakura-san, but he is very kind and generous to me."

"No Hinata. It's in his nature to hurt people." She retorted.

"Your wrong." Hinata bit back, "Only people who don't know him would think such a thing. If you took the time to be a friend to him instead of proclaiming your love for him all the time, maybe you could see what i see."

Sakura lowered her eyes, "He never gave me a chance."

"That's because you used force."

"How would you know?."

"Because that's who you are. I might have been quiet during our academy days Sakura-san, and despite many of you knowing my eyes were always on Naruto-kun, i watched and listened to the many things involving you and Ino-san." Hinata turned in her seat so that she was facing Sakura, if this was going to be a confrontation, then face to face was appropriate.

"What do you mean?." Sakura hissed.

"You and Ino gave up a beautiful friendship to fight over a boy. You went to lengths to impress him, neglecting the fact that you had a wonderful person at your side the entire time. You hurt anybody and almost everybody to get Sasuke-kun, and yet in the end, he turned his back on you."

Sakura snapped, she raised a chakra pumped hand intending to cause harm upon Hinata, but Hinata was much faster and shockingly to Sakura, stronger. Hinata hit two vital points on Sakura's wrist, causing the pinkette's hand to slump to her side lifelessly. Sakura gritted her teeth, this was far from over. She raised her other hand this time, yet instead of hitting Hinata, she aimed for the ground they stood on. The building began to collapse around them and while Sakura escaped, Hinata went deeper inside to grab the chef and his daughter.

**"Hakke Rokujuukaiten**." Hinata yelled, stopping any debris or large objects from harming the two civilians behind her.

"Thankyou so much, Hyuuga-sama." The chef said.

The veins around Hinata's eyes faded; she looked briefly at him with a smile, "Gomen, it was my fault this happened."

"No, it was mine." Sakura growled, her left hand was blazing with chakra.

"If you'll excuse us." Hinata said to the two ramen owners.

She signalled to Sakura then took off into the direction of the villages main gates. This was now or never, if she was going to try with Sasuke, then she needed to make sure no one, not even Sakura was going to stand in her way. However somewhere deep down, Hinata wanted to see if all her training had paid off, and who better to test it on, but the one women who hated her most. They came to a gritting stop at least 50km away from the village, that way if Sakura decided to take things over the top, no one would get hurt. That was Sakura's problem Hinata noted, nothing and no one could stand in her way when she wanted something.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Hinata." Sakura muttered, her emerald eyes showed her lie and anguish.

"I want you to know Sakura-san, that i still want to be your friend no matter what today's outcome may be." Hinata said.

Sakura glared, Hinata seemed to blur and before her was an enemy, "Sasuke-kun is mine." She muttered.

* * *

"What's wrong?." Naruto asked as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

Sasuke fell to a knee and placed a hand on the ground. _'Hinata?.' _He wearily thought.

Something was definately off. For Sasuke to be able to sense her all the way out in Mount Myoboku was a feat indeed. As his fight with Naruto grew more fierce, he felt his skin break out with goosebumps despite the temperature being so hot. Then when he performed a full body chidori on Naruto, which almost killed the blonde, the lightning on its own accord gave him a slight burn. At first Sasuke was shocked and angered that he stuffed up his technique, but then he thought about it during the fight and suddenly her face popped up into his mind. He knew he could never perform a jutsu wrong, and so decided it was a warning. Hinata was in trouble.

"Earth to teme." Naruto said waving his hands wildly in front of him.

Sasuke growled and beneath them the ground shook, "Go to _her_." He ordered.

Naruto's eye-brows knitted together, "What's going on Sasuke?." He asked, whatever was beneath them seconds ago, it was gone.

"I'm leaving." He said, "Do what you want, dobe."

Using Gamakichi without permission, Sasuke jumped onto the toads head then launched himself into the air before the toad could make a swipe at him. On his way up he was surrounded by a large puff of smoke. Curious, Naruto used Gamakichi the same way, much to the toads annoyance and was stunned when a large hawk came at him. Holding a hand out, Sasuke caught the blonde.

"I take it we're going back to the village?."

Sasuke ignored him.

* * *

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Sakura murmured.

On one knee, Hinata took a sharp intake of breath in. She didn't realise how far Sakura would go, but by summoning Katsuyu, it confirmed all she needed to know. The Sakura before her was not the kind and gentle friend she once knew.

"Katsuyu, your able to drain someone's chakra, right?." Sakura sneered.

Katsuyu flinched, she could sense something was very wrong here, "Does Lady Tsunade know of my summoning?."

"No, now answer my question, can you drain someone's cha..-."

"Gomen." Hinata cut in, "This is part of my training, Katsuyu-sama." Hinata said.

"Are you sure, Hyuuga-sama." She asked curiously.

She's worked with both girls before, Sakura mostly, but never had she been summoned like this. Nor did she want to abide by what Sakura had commanded of her. Katsuyu was a healer, not a fighter, or a killer. That is why she chose Tsunade and Sakura to be her master's, they mean't well when they fought. She respected them more when they went from ninja to healers, which is why Katusyu accepted them. But now, she was beginning to wonder if she made a mistake allowing Sakura to sign their contract. Without Sakura knowing, she allowed a tiny version of herself to go back to the village, she needed to get Tsunade.

"Hai." Hinata hoped her smile looked reassuring enough, "Your help is much appreciated."

Sakura grunted and jumped from Katsuyu's head. "Now, Katsuyu." She ordered.

Green light began pouring from the giant slug, "Gomen, Hyuuga-sama."

Instinctively, Hinata jumped away from Sakura's attack but she was unlucky when she was caught by Katsuyu's green chakra. She struggled slightly; she knew what Lady Katsuyu was capable of, so Hinata had to ask herself, why was the slug not draining her as quick as she should be. That's when Hinata clicked.

_'Arigatou, Katsuyu-sama.' _She thought. Sakura was coming at her again.

_'You do what you must in order to survive.' _

Gone were the many wise words given to her from her cousin, now all she could hear was the vicious but true words from Sasuke. "**Hakke Kuushou**." She cried. What seemed like nothing to Sakura, ended up being the opposite. She was flung back painfully by an unseen attack and caught by Katsuyu. Sakura screamed, she didn't know how many points in her body had been struck, but she figured many of the necessary ones she needed were blocked.

"Dammit." She cursed.

Katsuyu cringed, "Sakura-sama, i think..-"

"I don't need you to think right now." She growled.

The diamond Katsuyu was used to seeing on her previous master, was now seen on Sakura's forehead. Meaning Sakura had released it, allowing the reserved chakra she'd been storing to heal herself instantly.

"This won't take long, so keep her there, Katsuyu."

_'Please hurry Tsunade-sama.' _Katsuyu desperately thought.

Suddenly the ground exploded from beneath them and Sakura almost lost balance on top of Katsuyu's head.

"Your right indeed." The newcomer hissed, "This won't take long at all."

Katsuyu froze. _'Manda.' _She thought.

Hinata didn't know whether to be thankful he was here or afraid. However, she was thankful that he freed her from Katsuyu's hold. Now one thing was left on her mind, would he catch her or let her fall.

"Your death..." He hissed as he caught her, "...would mean my own, again." He wrapped her lithe frame with his tail, ensuring not to harm her and with an unknown type of gentleness, coiled her with his chakra. Hinata almost felt like a baby being wrapped in a blanket, it was soothing to her body. Cuts and bruises healed instantly.

"Arigatou Manda-sama." She whispered with a bloody smile.

The snake, like his master, ignored her, however he couldn't shake the funny feeling that she was acting different. She was looking anywhere else apart from his eyes. Odd, she would normally look him in the eye. He decided to brush it off; he gave his undying attention to the medic bitch and the slug, "It's not like you to make pacts with vermin like her."

Sakura frowned, "What is he talking about?."

"What is your business here?." Katsuyu said changing the subject, she didn't want to anger Sakura anymore than she already was.

"Isn't it obvious slug, i was summoned." He smugly said, "You are a fool for letting this drag on. Pray he doesn't decapitate you, he is twisted enough to ensure you can't put yourself back together again."

The slug shivered at the thought while Sakura, undeterred by the snake stood, "Why didn't he come himself?."

"Quiet insolent girl." He growled, "It's time we finished this."

"Sakura-sama, we must retreat." Katsuyu warned.

Sakura snorted and tightened her only good gloved hand, "You can go, i'm going to get me a snake skin." She hissed.

"Hai, but be warned, Tsunade-sama is on her way." Katsuyu stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_'Damn you.' _Sakura thought. She had to teach that Hyuuga a lesson, now. She dived.

"Selfish human." Manda said tossing Hinata high above him. He watched with glee as the girls moved in slow motion towards eachother. Whoever dealt the strongest blow would win this battle and the snake wanted to see who would come out the victor. He didn't know why they were fighting, nor did he care for it, he simply enjoyed watching humans harm themselves. They were nearing now, the pink bitch had her fist held back with a tremendous amount of chakra pulsating around it, whilst the Hyuuga, almost copying her had a lions head visible.

_'This is for your balm, Hyuuga.' _ Manda thought. He opened his mouth slightly, then coughed out a black substance that he sent in there flem like slime did it's job perfectly; it distracted Sakura and forced her to dodge, thus giving Hinata a perfect shot.

**"Juuho Soushiken." **She shouted, hitting Sakura square in the left shoulder. Hinata didn't have it in her to hit a vital point, so she told herself wounding her would be best. Sakura cried out, the scream so loud animals of all sorts scattered throughout the forest. Not only that, it told the nearby newcomers where there position was.

"SAKURA-CHAN!." An all too familiar voice shouted. Said voice landed on a tree and caught her.

Manda would've done the same for her a second time, but it made sense that it was his master who did so instead. Manda secured them half-way down and as the obedient snake he'd become, lowered them to the ground. Hinata turned her head away hurriedly, she began coughing up blood.

Manda cringed, "You fought well."

The veins in her eyes receeded and Hinata glanced up at him, "Arigatou Manda-sama, you were a big help."

"I should kill her." Sasuke cut in quietly; Manda visibly flinched, he knew what misery came with that voice.

Hinata held her hand out, almost as if she was looking for him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed confusedly toward her. "Hyuuga?." He queried.

Manda's eyes widened a fraction. So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, back then when she thanked him for rescuing her, she wasn't looking into his eyes because she didn't want too, it was because she couldn't.

"How long?." Sasuke said, he grasped the hand that searched for him.

"Ten minutes max, if i'd gone any longer i'd be permanently..-"

"Blind." Sasuke answered for her, he pulled her tight to him, "Idiot." He snapped, her heartbeat matched his own.

Hinata sighed, it felt good to be held by him again, "Gomen."

"Hinata-sama!."

Sasuke glared at the short haired women as she slowly approached, "She's fine." He lied.

"We don't know that for sure..-"

"I'm fine Shizune-san, i normally go blind after using the Byakugan for so long." Hinata cut in, "I just need to..-"

Before she could finished her sentence she collapsed, her body had finally given out on her, funny really, she'd never felt so exhausted in her life. The last thing Hinata remembered before passing out was the sound of angry lightning erupting all around her.

"Hinata?." He whispered, shaking her alittle. He hadn't mean't for his chidori to come out as it did, but it seemed the perfect way to vent some anger. Her laying in his arms, bleeding, and with a look close to death had Sasuke seeing his dying family all over again.

"It's to be expected Sasuke-kun, fighting against an opponent like Sakura can do that to a person." Shizune tried to reason.

"Manda." He said, his hair covered his eyes.

Manda straightened up as best as he could, "Do you want me to kill the medic bitch?." He hopefully asked.

"Take us back to Konoha, now."

Manda didn't need to be told twice, he opened his mouth wide enough for Sasuke and the unconscious Hinata to fit in. Sasuke glared at the older women as he stood on the snakes tongue, Shizune reflectively stepped back in fear of him, especially now since his Mangekyou Sharingan was showing. His whole demeanor looked crazed, psychotic.

"Tell Naruto this..." He said lowly, discarding the fact that his right eye started bleeding, "Tell him, however long it takes Hinata to fully recover, will be how long Sakura will suffer for."

Afraid, Shizune took another step back, "W-what do you mean?."

"You'll see." He said with a sickening smile, "Let's go, Manda."

* * *

"What the hell?." Naruto muttered, looking down at his teammate, Sasuke's chidori could be seen from miles away.

"Why? Sakura." Tsunade muttered, she couldn't care less about the Uchiha right now.

Sakura turned her head away, she didn't want to speak about it. All she could think of was how it was Naruto that came to stand by her side and not Sasuke. There eyes met briefly before he went to Hinata, that must've been something, surely he was a bit concerned for her wellbeing as well. All thoughts of him suddenly vanished as Shizune came to meet them on the tree top.

"Tsunade-sama, i have bad news." She said, panic evident in her voice.

"What is it?."

"Hinata-sama, she's blind."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?."

"Not only that." Shizune said, she locked eyes with Sakura, "This message was more for Naruto."

Sakura frowned, if the message was for Naruto, then why was Shizune still looking at her. Shizune continued, "He said however long it takes Hinata to fully recover, will be how long Sakura will suffer for."

Sakura was about to retort, until something strong pulled her into some type of vortex like place. It took her a while to get her bearings, but once she did, she took in her surroundings. Suddenly she realised she was nailed to a cross. Alittle panicked, she looked around some more. In front of her was a clear view of where she should be at this precise moment. Right now she was looking at herself with a hysterical Naruto shaking her. Then there was Tsunade who was performing handsigns. Focusing, Sakura managed to lip read what Tsunade said to a distressed Shizune.

"**Tsukuyomi."**

Sakura's heart sunk, "Genjutsu." She whispered fearfully.

"You hurt her." His cold voice echoed.

"S-sasuke...-." She whimpered.

Sasuke appeared with three identical replicas of himself, "This is for her."

"P-please...i-i...-"

"Every second that goes by in the real world, will feel like days in here." He hissed, they all pulled their katanas out, "I'm going to make you wish you never hurt her."

Sakura screamed as the blade went straight through her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR SAYS: NO SPOILERS IN THIS ONE! IT'S SAFE! I'm so stoked with the reviews, keep them coming :-)

R&R PLEASE!

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter Six - Don't Bother

"Hyuuga,wake up."

Hinata winced, the lighting in the room was bright as she opened her eyes. That voice. Whoever it was that was calling her sounded panicked, aggravated and desperate. She was partially blind and that she came to accept, it was only a matter of time before her sight fully recovered. She brought a hand up reflectively to shield her eyes a bit more. She blinked, and blinked some more, until she was able to see her hand.

"Hyuuga?."

Her throat felt dry; she wanted to reply but couldn't. She knew who was here with her now, it was most obvious when she felt cold lips press gently against her own. She sighed into the kiss, she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. She suddenly blushed at her thoughts, she only ever thought like this with Naruto.

"Get the hell away from her!." Neji snapped, upon entering the room with Hiashi close behind him, seeing the Uchiha kissing his cousin was not what he was expecting to see.

Hinata froze, "Niisan?."

Sasuke smirked; he moved away from Hinata only to sit in the seat next to her bed.

"I'm here with your father, Hinata-sama." Neji announced, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Oh." Hinata replied weakly, she didn't want her father to see her in this state.

Hiashi glared at the Uchiha, "Your presence here is not necessary boy, leave." He ordered.

"Hn."

"This is your fault."

"Trying to get a rise out of me, eh?." He said, smirking.

Hiashi growled, "Do you have any idea who your talking too?."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Do _you _have any idea who _your _talking too?."

"Ano, he's with me, tousan." Hinata cut in boldly. Sasuke froze, did she just? Hinata just openly admitted to her father, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, a man of high authority and class, that he was with _her_. Sasuke didn't know what being ecstatic felt like, but he had a feeling that the slight shift in his stomach came close to the definition.

"Hinata-sama?.." Neji said shocked.

"Fine, who you associate with is none of my business." Hiashi ground out, "Now then, how are you feeling?."

"Fine." She managed to sit up with her eyes closed. She didn't need her eyes to feel the disapproving stare he was giving her. His curiosity over her health was misleading also, he was probably trying to act the caring parent, but Hinata knew better. Soon enough he'd start ranting on about how much of a disgrace she was or how weak she was compared to her sister. He might not say it in that context, but it was all the same. The thought made her want to laugh somewhat, he was so predictable.

"I was informed that you and Haruno Sakura battled outside the village perimeter, is this correct?." His voice held so much authority to it, if she wasn't controlling herself right now she would've knitted her eye-brows together. And so it begins.

"Hai, it was for training purposes." Her father didn't need to know the truth. She wasn't going to explain herself to him, starting from today, she would with hold her life from him, with hold important things from him, because she knew he didn't care.

Neji stared at his cousin thoughtfully. She was always considerate of others, even now before her father, she made the life and death battle she had one week ago sound like it didn't matter. She sat poised in that bed, confident and fearless and he knew who was the cause of this change. Her association with the Uchiha was changing her and Neji openly welcomed this new side of her, she was beginning to play her part as the Hyuuga Heiress perfect. However...

"I see." Hiashi murmured, he stared at his daughter's face, "I was told you were blind throughout most of the fight, is this true?."

Neji's eyes widened. _'Blind?.' _He thought, _'Surely not.'_

Hinata smiled, hearing this made her feel proud. With all the training she went through, the pain and the tears, the emotional and physical damage she suffered, suddenly none of it mattered, she'd accomplished something only few Hyuuga's could. She fought without her sight yet side by side with her Byakugan, "Hai, it's true."

"Stupid girl." Hiashi snarled, his voice slightly risen, "Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?."

Hinata nodded, "Hai, i do."

"Haruno-san could've killed you. Did you forget? She was trained by Tsunade-sama herself, our former Hokage. Did you actually think you stood a chance? How could you even think to challenge her? You are too weak...-"

Sasuke stopped him their. He had had just about enough of the man's voice, let alone his critiscism toward her. If anyone was going to put her down, it was to be Sasuke himself. Hiashi's unwelcomed outburst was silenced by force. Slightly dazed and confused, he was able to calculate in those few seconds what had happened. One, he realised Sasuke had him up against the wall, his feet only metres off the ground and his airways partially blocked. Two, Sasuke's Mangekyou was more than just looking at him, his eyes were burning holes into his very soul.

"Tousan." Hinata cried. She dragged herself from the bed and in a few steps was standing behind him, Neji forgotten. She placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and beneath her hand he was trembling. Hinata bit back her tears and applied more pressure to his shoulder. Without words she beckoned him to stop.

"He deserves to die." Sasuke growled. His eye started bleeding.

"Please." She whispered, she released his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist this time. She felt Sasuke tense, "Please Sasuke-kun, he can be hurtful at times, but he is still my father."

Sasuke took a moment to think about it, then he released him. Thankfully, Neji withheld the urge to attack the Uchiha and made it in time to stop the large man from falling face first to the ground. He examined Hiashi carefully, he wasn't a medic, but he knew some of the basics. He sighed with bated breath at his final conclusion, "He'll be fine."

Sasuke turned into her small arms that held him and pulled her closer to him. Hinata relaxed after hearing Neji's quick observation, "What did you do?." Neji fired.

"We talked and then i killed him." Sasuke replied carelessly.

"W-what?." Hinata studdered.

Sasuke tilted her chin up roughly, "What did i say about that studder?." He growled.

"Will he...will he recover ok?." She hopefully asked.

"He's unconscious for the time being." He admitted, "Compared to Sakura, he had it easy."

Hinata yanked herself away from him, she didn't like where this conversation was going, "What did you do to Sakura-san?."

Sasuke moved toward her and was visibly irritated with how she kept moving back from him, "I killed her too."

Neji stood from his crouched position and activated his Byakugan, "Not another step toward her, Uchiha." He warned, Sasuke looked insane and the blood sliding down the side of his cheek made his appearance that much more demented. Whatever praise or respect Neji had for Sasuke, was now long gone.

"Why?." Hinata cried, "She didn't mean any real harm."

Sasuke paused in his stride and looked at Hinata thoughtfully, "I don't..." He suddenly looked at the ground, he didn't know how to express emotion vocally. He seemed so distracted Hinata thought, but not so much that he didn't notice Neji was creeping up slowly behind him. Sasuke looked at her again, "I don't want to lose you." He finally said. Hinata's eyes widened like saucers. Neji moved to strike him but Sasuke disappeared and reappeared on the window sill.

"You won't get away with this." Neji threatened.

Sasuke ignored him, "I'll be watching you, Hinata." He assured. He said her name, she couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, he finally acknowledged her by her name. She just wished he could've said it earlier instead of saving it for this ugly and unique situation she was now in. As she looked up again, he was gone and everything prior to him saying her name finally hit her again. Hinata fell to the ground with a hand clutching her chest, "He killed her? Because of me."

Neji crouched down beside her, he rubbed her back gently, "Mentally, yes. Naruto told me Sasuke had her under a powerful genjutsu." Neji up until this point was angry, but for his cousin's sake, he forced himself to fulfil his duty to her, "Hinata-sama, if you hadn't woken up today as you did, Sakura would still be under."

"What kind of genjutsu was it?."

"From what Kakashi-sensei told Naruto, it was a genjutsu that traps the victims mind for however long the user seems fit. To Kakashi-senpai, a few seconds in this reality, seemed like days when he was under. He was tortured brutally and when he was finally released, he was hospitalized for weeks."

"So that means...-"

Neji nodded, "You've been unconscious for a week now Hinata-sama. If you do the math, you will understand why Sasuke said he killed her. Basically, he told Naruto that until you woke up, he would torture her mercilessly."

Hinata started crying, "How could he do such a thing?."

"Listen to me Hinata-sama, in all the years i've known you, has anything i've ever said to you been a lie?." He asked her seriously.

She shook her head, "No."

"Then i want you to stay away from the Uchiha. He's unstable and reckless. To think if you were ever alone with him...-"

"He would never hurt me." She insisted, she wiped her eyes. Yes what Sasuke did was unforgiveable, cruel and evil, but no matter how hurt or distraught his actions seemed to be, she would always take his side, because... "Sasuke-kun would never hurt me unless we were training. He's just.."

_'I don't want to lose you.' _She remembered him saying.

"He..-."

"Don't be naive, Hinata-sama." Neji snapped, "He doesn't care about you. He would sooner kill you then love you."

"Your wrong."

"I speak the truth." Neji argued.

Hinata slapped him. True the tears kept rolling downher cheeks, but her eyes, her eyes were as hard as steel as she said, "I. Love. Him."

Neji's eyes widened in shock. Hinata could feel his eyes boring holes into her tenfold now. She hadn't mean't to say it outloud; actually, she was alittle astounded with herself. It came with all the butterflies, the gazes and the blushes. She never admitted the possibility to herself and yet here she was telling her cousin she loved him. Yes, Sasuke could be scary, psychotic and violent, but she saw a more gentle side of him, one that she knew no one else had seen before. Hinata pursed her lips together, the new revelations true and accepted, the heart that once yearned for Naruto, now beat only for Sasuke.

"Hinat...-"

"I've made up my mind." She whispered.

* * *

Her awakening today seemed to attract all types of drama. True to his words, Sasuke wasn't as cruel to her father as she thought. Ten minutes after admitting her love for Sasuke to Neji, her father began coughing violently, such a dreadful way to gain consciousness. Hiashi didn't even glance in her direction as he struggled to stand, instead he demanded he and Neji leave at once. Father and daughter didn't speak nor say goodbyes as he departed. Neji too, he didn't even look at her.

_'I don't want to lose you.'_ The same words kept echoing inside her head as she walked.

After Hinata stopped feeling sorry for herself, she was seen walking through the hospital. By now the entire village had heard what happened and it was a matter of time before her friends would arrive. But for now, she had one destination in mind. When she came upon a particular door, she almost turned away. She couldn't now even if she tried, she was stopped. A warm hand held her hand firmly and she was greeted with sad and red eyes. He'd been crying.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"Come in." He said, he was almost dragging her inside.

When they came around the curtains, her eyes fell upon the battered pinkette sadly, "Gomen, Sakura-san." She said.

"It's not your fault Hinata." Naruto assured.

"It is, Naruto-kun." She cried.

"Her loving Sasuke is not your fault." The pain was obvious in his voice as he said it.

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground. She shouldn't have come. Sakura was a mess. She thought back to what Neji said and cringed. Sakura must have suffered horrifically. Had she been aware of Sasuke's actions, she would've asked him not to go to great lengths for her, but by then it was too late. Physically Sakura looked fit to fight, but the sweat that was visible on her showed the mental battle she had fought. It was the desired result that Sasuke wanted, a result that made Hinata's stomach sink.

"Hinata, how do you feel about Sasuke?." Naruto asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Hinata didn't look at him, "He's...he's not what you think he is."

"After seeing what he did to Sakura-chan, i don't know what to think anymore."

"He's a good person, Naruto-kun. He just tends to...snap at times."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "A good person? What kind of good person turns on one of their teammates."

"If he didn't have any good left in him, then why stay? Why not completely revert and destroy Konoha?."

Naruto looked at her, it seemed her words were slowly getting through to him.

"You love him i can see that, and what you feel for him is what i feel also, only much more." She admitted, it didn't hurt when she said that which she was relieved to discover.

Naruto's fists balled tightly, "If i wanted vengeance for what he did to Sakura-chan, would that make me any less better than him?."

Hinata reached for his fisted hand, "Sakura-san wouldn't want you to think like that, let alone act on such actions."

He relaxed his hand and entwined her smaller hand with his bigger one, "Arigatou, Hinata." He whispered sadly, "Sometimes, i think, what if Sasuke had chosen _her_ instead of you."

_'What?.' _She thought, "Naruto-kun?."

Naruto turned to face her, "If he'd chosen Sakura-chan maybe this wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't have hurt her. Maybe if i'd made him see that Sakura-chan loved _him, _everyone could've gone away with something. Even your wish could've come true."

"You..-"

"Who knows." He hesitated, "We could've...i could've had _you_."

Hinata was speechless. Was he confessing to her? And what would Sakura think in the unconscious state she was in? Speaking of which, they were doing this in front of her. It was disrespectful, rude, and bothersome to Hinata. Why now did he want to confess like this? Did he realise he was a few years to late? Was he playing tricks on her? Was he doing this because he was that distraught over Sakura? That's what it had to be, Naruto was emotionally drained because Hinata knew in a million years that he'd never look at her.

"Fuck. Off. Dobe."

_'Sasuke-kun.' _She thought, they didn't sense him at all.

Hinata was pulled from Naruto roughly, "Teme."

Hinata looked one from boy to the other. Before she could explain she and Sasuke were outside in the blink of an eye. The first thing she noticed upon being outside, was how cold she suddenly became. She hurriedly snuggled her face into his chest, so much water was hitting her face as if a hose was being pointed at her. The rain was beating down so hard. Lightning threatened to fall as he ran. Her vision was a bit more clearer now, 50/50 at best because she could read the anger on his face; despite the fact he was trying his best to look calm. Seeing her holding hands with Naruto must've struck a cord.

"Sasuke-kun?."

He didn't say anything. He was mad, no not just mad, something else mixed with it.

"Gomen...-"

They suddenly halted. Hinata used this new coverage to scan her surroundings. They were inside the Uchiha compound, they were inside _his_ room. She tensed; he was placing her down onto the edge of his bed. He didn't think she could stay here, did he? Her father, no not only him, the whole of Konoha would raise hell if they discovered Uchiha Sasuke was holding her here. To make matters that much bitter, she was freezing and soaked to the bone; she shivered violently.

Sasuke noticed her discomfort yet ignored it; he was good at that, "You let him touch you." He said, voice low and hoarse.

Hinata looked anywhere else but him, "It was an innocent gesture, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was shaking.

Sasuke removed his katana and tossed it angrilly into a corner, "You said you loved me."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Y-you heard?."

"And what did i say about that damn studder." He shouted, he grabbed her wrist up forcefully and her body instinctively followed the sore limb.

"Ow, your hurting me." She groaned. The heat she felt coming from him was intense.

Sasuke glared, "I could do worse." He warned.

He wanted to hurt her, inflict pain so serious in nature that she would never turn from him. If he hadn't showed up like he did, anything could've happened. The time Hinata spent with Sasuke could've all been forgotten for the dobe. Even the bold words she shared with her cousin in relation to himself would've been brushed aside and why? Sasuke read the situation perfectly. The blonde was acting on his loneliness based on Sakura's condition and trying to fall back on something using the one thing he thought he still had: Hinata's love. Hokage or not, Sasuke promised himself right here and now that he would kill Naruto in a heartbeat if his eyes ever strayed in Hinata's direction.

Hinata whimpered, "It really hurts."

"Then do something about it." He sneered.

Hinata decided to ignore him and the pain. She stared at him. Threats or warnings in one ear and out the other. The current state he was in looked mesmorizing. His hair, normally slicked high and neat was now slick and dripping with water. His normal bangs now falling over his eyes; she swallowed, his clothes were drenched and as he finally noticed her inspecting him, she was presented with an expression she couldn't read. What was this feeling? She suddenly felt claustrophobic, smothered. She felt a surge of energy shoot through the wrist that he was holding. It was electrifying.

"Gomen." She whispered; her body moved on it's own accord. Her eyes never leaving his, she moved onto her tip toes and kissed him. When she pulled back ever so slowly, Sasuke's grip on her was gone.

"Do you still feel for him?." He murmured.

"I..-."

Sasuke moved that much more into her personal space, "Hinata." He warned.

"No."

"Your mine." He claimed. What happened next was something neither of them saw coming. Sasuke was acting on instinct as he tore the hospital gown away from her body. Everything other than the white cotton panties she wore was exposed to him. Hinata didn't move, didn't flinch nor did she cower, even as her body filled with goosebumps from the cold, even as a certain heat remained, she looked unfazed. Sasuke tossed his shirt to the side carelessly and was openly pleased with how her eyes roamed over him carefully. Eyes never leaving hers, he pulled the sash loose that was binding his pants together and stepped out of them.

"G-gomen, Sasuke-kun...I-i've never...-"

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers gently, he already knew. She was his opposite in almost every way and unlike him, she still had her purity intact. He held her close to him as they descended to the bed together. They fit perfectly together.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, planting gentle kisses alongside his throat.

Above her, Sasuke threaded his fingers through her hair and claimed her lips hungrily. He felt alive at that moment. He only ever heard those words being truthfully spoken by his parents and his brother. Now he heard them from her pink and bruised lips, courtesy of his doing. She would be the most likely be the death of him.

"I want you." He whispered seductively, he was nibbling on her neck.

Hinata moaned softly, "M-me too." She panted.

Sasuke smiled a rare smile at her before saying, "You and that damn studder."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I know." Naruto said as he was informed of Hinata's disappearance. She'd been gone for over three hours.

"What?." Tsunade boomed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sasuke took her."

"And you let him?." She barked.

"I wasn't thinking straight, baa-chan."

Tsunade gritted her teeth and carried on with her procedure. She decided there and then that the blonde haired Hokage was an idiot. She decided her apprentice, who she was currently attending too was also an idiot. Most of all, she decided that Uchiha Sasuke was walking on thin ice. Hinata Hyuuga, well, Tsunade had no words to describe what she felt for the lavendar-haired beauty. But as she worked on Sakura, few words did echo inside her head. With a smile, she glanced outside the window. _'Your his one true weakness, Hinata.'_

"Sakura-chan?." Naruto excitedly yelled, Sakura's eyes were open.

Tsunade pulled back slightly, "Sakura, can you hear me?." She asked waving a few fingers in front of the girl.

The pinkette looked blank at first, then she blinked again and recognised instantly who was standing above her, "Tsunade-sama?."

Tsunade sighed with relief, "You had me scared for a while there." She admitted.

"How long was i out for?." She coughed, her voice seemed so small in comparison too how normally loud she was.

"A week?." Naruto cut in, he moved to her side and grasped her hand.

Sakura sniffled and linked their fingers together, a couple's gesture, "One week huh."

Tsunade placed her hands on Sakura's temples, "It must've been painful for you. It took almost everything and anything to save your mind."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad was i?." She asked, looking at Naruto in particular.

"It was bad." He whispered, "There were times i had to lend you some chakra so you could cope."

"Even the Kyuubi tried to help." Tsunade said.

"His name is Kurama." Naruto corrected.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Where is..-"

"The last thing that should be on your mind is that damn Uchiha." Tsunade snarled.

Naruto's hand tightened, "How can you think of him at a time like this?." He whispered, hurt.

"What do you think of me, Naruto?." Sakura suddenly asked.

"You know what i think about you." Naruto said, he tried to take his hand back, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"It wasn't Sasuke i was referring to." She whispered, she made sure Naruto noticed the missing suffix she would give the Uchiha.

"Enough questions for now Sakura." Tsunade said, "You've been drip-fed the entire time, so let's get you something solid, i'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind making himself useful right about now."

Naruto frowned, "No fair, if anyone should go it's you, i'm the Hokage."

Tsunade raised her fist, "Come again."

Naruto gulped while Sakura managed a smile, "Your the best, Naruto-kun." She said, if he had any brains he would've noticed the newly given suffix to his name. And if he did manage to understand that, then he would surely realise she was saving him from getting a beating, Hokage or not.

Naruto looked at her stunned, "Ahh, ok sure..i'll be back in a jiffy." He was gone, but none would expect any less from the yellow flash who's smile said all.

"Now that he's gone.." Tsunade stated seriously, "What happened?."

Sakura started from the beginning.

* * *

"T-teme?." Naruto said outloud. He was just thinking about his team-mate.

Onlookers inside the ramen store stared, whispers of the Hokage and the Uchiha being together looked odd, "Keep it down, dobe."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him, "Tsunade baa-chan was having a fit not long ago about Hinata. What did you do with her?."

"She's sleeping." Sasuke said, he wished the man behind the counter would hurry with his damn order. He didn't expect to see the blonde of all people right now. He had to get back quickly before Hinata woke up, knowing her she'd think he abandoned her. He smirked however, he could just imagine what she looked like right now. Naruto caught his twisted smirk.

"Sleeping? Where?." Naruto suspiciously asked.

"Outside my house tied to a tree." He said sarcastically.

"TEME!."

"Two barbeque pork noodles."

_'Finally.' _Sasuke thought, "Later." He was so close, just a few more steps.

"Sakura-chan is awake." Naruto whispered.

Time seemed to stand still for the two. Civilians in the store departed hurriedly. What seemed like a friendly meet, suddenly turned into a dark confrontation. Naruto stared at his friend's back with sage eyes, while Sasuke stayed in place, Sharingan ready. Sasuke didn't blame the blonde for being sour over what transpired, he'd be the same if Hinata had been the one to get hurt. Naruto however lacked many things compared to him, especially in the mourning department, Sasuke would've tortured or killed someone to help lesson the pain in a heartbeat. Thus he knew the blonde was having a raging battle within himself.

"Make your move, dobe." Sasuke muttered, he dropped the plastic bag with what was supposed to be his and Hinata's dinner. If only he'd just cooked.

However, none of what he predicted happened though. When Sasuke turned, Naruto was behind him holding his dinner up with a grin on his face.

Sasuke raised a quizzical brow, "Thought you wanted a fight?."

"I want to, believe me i do." Naruto said truthfully, "But just like you, i have someone to take care of."

Sasuke took the food from him, "Another day then, dobe."

Naruto nodded, "Hell yeah, so train up teme, because i'm not going to let this one slide."

Sasuke turned, "Hn."

* * *

AUTHOR SAYS: Thankyou for reading and i hope you R&R


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR SAYS: I hope you enjoy. In the upcoming chapters im going to use flashbacks to tell of how Sas/Hin came to be so close. I realised i went to fast with the story and i'm sorry, i'll try to fix it. I'm always looking out for new ideas or a helping hand, actually help would be nice. And some tips.

**PLEASE R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts' _

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_=="Flashback"==_

_**"Telepathy."**_

* * *

Chapter Seven - Don't Assume

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked in on Hinata placing her oversized jacket on. He wanted to frown at the gigantic monster she referred to as 'coverage'. But as he thought more on it, he was quite glad she felt insecure with her body, because after lastnight, he figured out why she chose to cover herself with ugly attire. She was respectively blessed with the perfect body, which came with a matching personality and amusingly enough, an annoying studder.

"Y-your staring." She said blushing, she pulled her jacket to her body firmly, acting as if she were still naked before his very eyes.

He couldn't contain his smirk. "I have every reason to."

"Stop." She screeched, "Your embarassing me."

Sasuke chuckled, "Let's go."

"Ano, where are we going?." She wondered, were they going on a date? If it was where would they go? Maybe he was going to ask her to marry him. Hinata smacked herself mentally, as if.

"Out."

"Why?."

Sasuke placed a hand onto his katana, "Why else? To train."

Hinata sighed, she didn't think it possible to train. She'd been gone from the hospital all of fifteen hours, correction, taken without proper discharge and now off to train. And above all else, after lastnight, her legs felt like they were going to give way. Just remembering lastnights events had her licking her lips. It was like a movie tattooed to her brain.

000000000

_"Flashback"_

_"S-sasuke-kun." She moaned, his lips were hot and devouring. Everything that stood in his path was quickly claimed by him. Her neck was ravaged first, her breasts taunted with tongue and breath. White pleasure soared through her as he took her nipple..._

__000000000

Sasuke was standing before her with his palm on her head, "Hinata." He said snapping her from her thoughts, her temperature was sky-rocketing.

Hinata batted his hand away embarassed, "Gomen."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What is it?." He demanded to know.

She held her hands up, "N-nothing."

"Your lying." He snarled, "I despise liars, Hinata."

He was going to kiss her, it was a means of getting her to spill the beans, but Hinata turned her head and twisted, she hadn't mean't to push him back so far with the palm that was now outstretched, but at least she had some breathing space now. This bold action seemed to piss the Uchiha off even more. She was acting odd, a minute ago she was the usual Hinata he could read, shy and bubbly, now she seemed to be shutting down and in the process, shutting him out. Sasuke became frustrated very easily, he wanted to know what was wrong with her, and he wanted to know now.

"Hinata." He whispered, voice low.

"Ano...please don't be mad." She said quietly, "I wasn't lying, my mind is..-"

Sasuke growled, "Your mind is?."

0000000000

_"Flashback"_

_"Say my name, Hinata." Sasuke whispered, he was kissing and making wet trails on the inside of her thighs._

_Hinata whimpered and arched, "S-sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke drove her wild with a simple kiss. They were normal kisses, but enough to make her moan and twist beneath him. She writhed when a delicious warmth made contact. Lips and his tongue drove her into a frenzy. One hand gripped the sheets, the other gripping the head that made her see white. His tongue was teasing..._

0000000000

"Dammit." Sasuke growled, patience long gone. He was on her in a matter of seconds, all thoughts of training lost to him as he snapped her out of whatever it was that suddenly captivated her, "I'll force myself into your head if i have too, now...-"

Sasuke stopped himself from finishing his threat. He suddenly had an urge to confirm something. He studied her thoroughly. She was red from the neck up, so Hinata-like but different. She was breathing as if they'd been training for hours already and it sounded like she was mumbling something, but the words were to incoherent to understand. But finally, finally he was very aware of her inner battle. Her eyes told him everything, innocence was the last thing that was staring up at him as he confirmed what he should've realised sooner. Lust was practically radiating off of her and if it could, it would fall from her eyes like blood did with his.

An animalistic smirk, much similar to one of many lastnight, found it's way to his lips, "What do _you _want?." He purred, "Hinata."

Fuck training.

Hinata licked her lips, "I-i...ano.."

Sasuke lifted her right leg so she could feel him, "Say it." He ordered.

Hinata felt him, she was ready for him almost as much as he was, "I want _you_." She moaned, if anyone could stop these overwhelming feelings then it was him. Hinata didn't want to deny herself anymore, shyness forgotten, she whimpered desperately when his mouth captured hers.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Sasuke's head shot up, sharigan blazing, _'Who the fuck?.'_

Sai was hanging upside down and looking at Sasuke through a window, "Gomen." He said, disregarding the awkwardness with a smile, "Naruto-kun wishes to see the both of you."

Sasuke raised an annoyed eye-brow, so Sai carried on, "It's in regards to the incident that occured with Hinata-sama and Sakura-san. I think it's in your best interest to come with me now."

Hinata sat up with her Byakugan activated, _'Ow.' _As quickly as she did it, her eyes reverted back instantly.

"Hinata?."

Pain brushed aside, she wiped her eyes, "Sai came with some company."

"ANBU." Sasuke hissed, jumping off of Hinata.

Hinata rolled off the bed flushed with embarassment and awkwardly paused. Sasuke noticed her hesitation and glared at Sai, "Avert your eyes." He warned.

Sai did so and jumped onto the roof. Hinata nodded at Sasuke and quickly straightened her clothes out. She was thankful he could read her without words, not many amongst her friends could do so. The sound of a window opening caused Hinata to turn, Sasuke was waiting for her to follow him out. On the roof, Sai nodded to the ANBU who took their leave first.

"Gomen, their assistance was needed if their was any indication of a struggle." Sai explained.

"A struggle?." Hinata wondered.

"In case you both decided not to follow."

"Let's go." Sasuke murmured, he wanted to kill the dobe for interrupting his 'training'.

* * *

"Finally." Naruto whined, he stretched his body to help rid of the boredom and wait. He wasn't the only one who was relieved to see them. In the room present was Tsunade, Kakashi and Hiashi. Seconds ago they all had the same thing on their mind, would they show? And show they did.

Naruto studied the two as they entered Sai. Sasuke, ever so stoic and angry looking seemed more angrier than ever and he was glaring at the blonde as if he'd ruined his day. Naruto gulped quietly to himself then glanced over at Hinata. She seemed more alive and coping then she did lastnight, her state lastnight being almost identical to his own. Naruto paused in thought, he said things to her lastnight that he wished to discuss hopefully sometime today, but for now, he would concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Hinata."

Hinata followed the weak voice and nodded, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura never tore her eyes away from Hinata as she said, "Gomen."

Naruto stood from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan, don't push yourself." He soothed, "Sit down, ok."

Sakura did as she was told. She wouldn't lie to herself about the state she was in. She was a wreck in mind, body and soul. Before the two had arrived, she remembered going over the events that occured between herself and Hinata. She was ashamed with her actions, appauled at how close she came to killing a fellow ninja and almost crushing two civilians, and most of all, disappointed with herself as a ninja. She told Naruto lastnight that the words both Hinata and Sasuke said to her were true. **She was selfish. **Sakura dared a look in Sasuke's direction and was met with nothing, he was absent emotion because of her. She started crying.

"Gomen, Hinata, Sasuke." She whispered. Naruto's hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Do you know why your here?." Tsunade said putting their reunion to a quick close.

"Hai, Sai-kun informed us on the way here." Hinata replied.

"Good, now..-"

"I can take it from here, baa-chan." Naruto cut in; he stood firm in his words which stunned her. Tsunade looked at the young Hokage thoughtfully, then nodded. She kept forgetting she handed the position of Hokage to him.

"Hinata, around you are witnesses of what is about to transpire starting from today." He explained not once breaking eye contact with her, "Are you ok for them to attend?."

She nodded. Naruto continued, "From what i was told by Sakura-chan and Katsuyu-sama, you are not at fault here. You did what you had to to survive and in the process saved civilian lives."

"What is her punishment?." Hiashi snapped.

Tsunade glared at the Hyuuga, "Shut it." She barked.

"There will be no punishment." Naruto said looking seriously at him, "Nor will there be any from me, or anyone in this village. Including **you**."

"What are you trying to say, Hokage-sama?." Hiashi drawled out.

"Hiashi!." Tsunade yelled, "You will be wise to lower that tone of yours boy."

Naruto smiled thankfully in Tsunade's direction, he was glad she was here, "Hinata, your actions were justified and i hereby allow you to leave with your record clean intact. I'm giving you a week from now to fully recover, then you may carry on with normal duties."

Hinata managed to smile brightly, "Arigatou, Nar...i mean Hokage-sama."

"Now then." He whispered, he was looking at Sasuke, "Step forward teme."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Why?."

"Do as he says Sasuke." Kakashi piped up.

"Hn." Sasuke took a step forward.

Naruto stood face to face with him, "You almost killed a fellow ninja, our own team mate."

The air in the room suddenly shifted, "And?."

_'Focus.' _Naruto told himself, he wouldn't get mad. He had to put his role as Hokage before his personal life first, "It was an act of cruelty and selfishness. However, because of what Katsuyu-sama told me, if you hadn't sent Manda to Hinata that day we were at Mount Myoboku, she would have died."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "What's my punishment? Banishment from the village? Put to death before the village." Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Enlighten me, dobe."

Naruto backhanded his friend, "Don't think i'm going to let you off that easily, teme. I didn't spend years of my life chasing you only to have you die. We've come to a decision on your punishment."

Hinata bit her lip, Sasuke waited. "Because you threatened the life of another ninja you are on house arrest for a month starting from today. If you hadn't saved Hinata the consequences would've been far more severe."

"House arrest? Why wasn't i told of his full involvement?." Hiashi glowered, "I wasn't informed on any of this."

"That's because you didn't need to know." Tsunade replied.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, unfazed, "Is that all?."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, your both free to go."

"Stop." Sakura cut in, "Please, I want you both to stay. I think it's only fair that you know what punishment i get for doing what i did."

Tsunade lowered her head, _'Sakura.' _She thought.

Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, he could tell she was having another one of her inner battles. He nodded for the both of them which made Sakura sigh with relief. Slowly, Tsunade started making her way towards Sakura as did Kakashi. Hinata frowned, what was going on?. Naruto turned and faced his longtime love.

"Sakura-chan."

"Lay it out to me Naruto, i can take it." She said with a reassuring smile.

Naruto clenched his fists, "Haruno Sakura, because of your actions towards Hyuuga Hinata, you are hereby being charged with intent to kill and threatening to kill. Because no lives were taken, you will receive diversions for each charge and you will carry out the proper punishment for what you've committed. Firstly, Tsunade baa-chan is going to attach a specially made chakra band to both your wrists, because of these bracelets you will not be able to use any types or forms of chakra for a year. No one and nothing can remove these bracelets apart from baa-cha herself."

"Secondly..." Naruto said, he faulted slightly but forced himself to go on, "...You will not be sent on missions, you will not be able to work at the hospital. You will be free to do what you deem fit within the village walls but you will be monitored by if not myself, then Kakashi-sensei or an ANBU black op of my choosing. When your year is up, you may choose to stay a ninja or become a civilian, the decision will be yours at the time."

"My dream is to be a great ninja, so i'll wait the year and return to duty." Sakura piped up.

Tsunade stepped away from her student, "You know where i'll be, Sakura." She whispered.

"Hai, i know." Sakura replied.

"Ano, Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"What's up, Hinata?." She said. Deep down inside, Sakura was battling her inner self. An inner self that was the very cause of her angst and anxiety issues. She had this coming the moment she decided to battle Hinata. Lastnight, though he shouldn't have, Naruto had gone over every possible way to lessen her punishment, she told him she trusted him to find the right one, because she would go through with it without thought. If this was the lesser punishment then the rest, then she would willingly accept. Who knows what could've happened otherwise.

"Sakura-san, gomen." She said, "The reason we're in this position is because I took some..-"

"No more, Hinata." Sakura cut in with a raised hand, "I've hurt you for many years without knowing. If you hadn't gone up against Pein that day, i never would've realised i've had something you always treasured, which was something i neglected. So please Hinata, don't think you took anything from me because the truth is, you were right. You _and_ Sasuke were right, i am selfish. For the next year if i don't see either of you, that will be the first thing gone from my list of changes."

_'Hopefully he's on that list.' _Naruto thought.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke, "Gomen, Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke nodded his acceptance which made her guilt lift that much more, "Arigatou, for everything all of you have done for me up until now." Sakura said.

"We'll always be here for you, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Especially me." Naruto chirped.

"Hinata! We're leaving." Hiashi suddenly snapped, he was annoyed with all this nonsense. Taking punishment was not suppose to be taken lightly, yet here they were, basking in how Sakura had accepted it and how the girls rekindled their friendship through the ordeal. If this was done his way, he would surely up the anti.

The room fell silent at his outburst.

"Hiashi, it's to my knowledge that Hinata isn't going to be the rightful heir to the Hyuuga, correct?." Naruto said seriously.

Hiashi nodded, "Even though she is my eldest child, she is still too weak to assume the position. My youngest Hanabi is now taking her place."

"Well then..." Naruto said, "...since your here, i might as well inform you of a small task i have for you."

"What?." Hiashi yelled, Hinata seemed to take more interest in this turn of events then everyone else.

_'What are you doing, Naruto?.' _Both Kakashi and Tsunade thought.

"I want you to go back and inform the main and branch family, that I, Uzumaki Naruto the Sixth Hokage, will remove those seals from those caged and denied freedom. I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure that everyone has freedom to choose their own destiny, to have their own will..." Naruto's normally calm blue eyes turned to steel, "..if any wish to object, you know where my office of work is. I intend to change alot of things in this village and a fair challenge from the renowned Hyuuga is to be expected and welcomed. If this message isn't passed on within the next 24 hours, i'll send the ANBU black ops including baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei to take care of it, am i understood?."

_'Why you little shit.' _Tsunade thought.

_'Thanks for dragging me down with you, Naruto.' _Kakashi thought.

Hiashi was frozen to the spot. Familiar words from his brother Hiazshi suddenly flooded his mind_. _

_'Brother… I wanted just once to disobey the Hyūga destiny. I wanted to choose my own destiny, that's al__l."_

_"That is incorrect. I have hated the Main Family, honestly I still do… That is why, it's not for you as a member of the Main Family that I do this… I want to die and save you as my brother. Doing that is the first time I have the freedom to choose._

"Hello." Naruto said, "Am i understood?."

A ghost of a smile came upon his face, "So be it." He said, "Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him, shock still visible on her features, "Hai, tousan?."

"Do what you must." He replied, taking his leave.

"Ano, did that...-"

"Yup, it just happened." Sakura cut in.

"Way to proposition him, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"He doesn't deserve praise Kakashi, he deserves a good beating for involving me." Tsunade snapped.

"I couldn't help it, if there's a few people the Hyuuga might fear, it's you and Kakashi sensei."

"Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped. He didn't mind that he'd been forgotten, but standing around listening to all the unnecessary chatting got boring. He could've used this time to 'train' with Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, she frowned at how he chose to address her. As she thought more on it, she decided to not get down about it, he probably didn't want to use her name in front of everyone else, he couldn't allow them to see him sound weak.

"Hai." She said.

"Let's go."

"Where you off to?." Naruto asked.

"None of your business."

"But i really wanted to speak with Hinata in private."

Sasuke reached for Hinata's hand, "It can wait."

Hinata waved, "Gomen, Naruto-kun. Another time?."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Sure."

"See you around, Sakura-san." She managed to say before they disappeared.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?."

"Hn."

"Since your on house arrest, would you like me to bring you food everyday?." She asked.

Sasuke led her into his room, "You act as if your not staying."

Hinata shook her head, "I can't."

"You are." He said firmly.

"I...-"

Sasuke pinned her to the wall roughly, "If you want to make Jonin, Hinata, staying here would be for the best."

"What about my family? Tousan won't be to pleased and neither will Neji-nii."

"Do you want to make Jonin or not?." He growled.

Hinata now realised how close his lips were to her own, she blushed, "Hai, i do."

Sasuke smirked, "Then shut up and let's finish off what we started this morning."

"What about training?." She asked.

"We'll think about that after." Sasuke said before claiming her lips possessively.

* * *

AUTHOR SAYS: Sorry if Sakura's punishment wasn't enough guys, but the Sakura in MY STORY still has a big part to play. Remember, i know Sas/Hin love moved way too fast, so in the next few chapters they will be flashbacks of the starting tension between the two, the very first touches, glances, etc. Then it will go straight back to the present and on with the story. I think i've upset people and i'm sorry. I do need the help guys, i'm a newbie.


End file.
